ZWIERZOGRÓD II - Za wszelką cenę
by MilaRay
Summary: Mogłoby się wydawać, że Judy i Nick byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Razem mogli wszystko, bo przecież tworzyli fantastyczny policyjny zespół. Jednak po jakimś czasie coś się zmienia, a Judy zaczyna się martwić coraz dziwniejszym zachowaniem Nicka. Podświadomie boi się, że naiwnie dała się oszukać zupełnie jak głupi królik, którym przecież nie jest... Prawda?
1. PROLOG

***trzy tygodnie od rozpoczęcia śledztwa***

Wracaliśmy właśnie swoim policyjnym radiowozem z drugiego końca Tundrówki. To był kolejny fałszywy trop. Zwykła strata czasu, bo kompletnie niczego się nie dowiedzieliśmy. Sprawa ciągła się już trzeci tydzień, a my byliśmy w kropce. Bogo dostawał szału, przez co obrywaliśmy wszyscy bez wyjątku. Zmęczenie coraz wyraźniej dawało o sobie znać. Potarłam sennie powieki, ziewając przeciągle. Od kilku dni ból głowy mnie nie opuszczał. Zaczynałam mieć dość każdej następnej nieprzespanej nocy i wypełnionego po brzegi grafiku. Naprawdę lubiłam swoją pracę, ale bez przesady. Kątem oka zerknęłam na swojego partnera. Strasznie wychudł w ostatnim czasie, jego futro było matowe i mizerne, spojrzenie ponure, a czoło zmarszczone. Popijał kilkunastą kawę w tym dniu, wbijając wzrok w widok za oknem.

\- Nick...? - zapytałam cicho, wiedząc, że mnie usłyszał. Znałam go przecież doskonale.

\- Hm...? - mruknął w odpowiedzi, lecz nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Wydawał się błądzić myślami gdzieś daleko.

\- Porozmawiaj ze mną... proszę.

\- Przecież właśnie rozmawiamy. - Próbował udawać, że wszystko jest tak jak powinno. A jednak wciąż na mnie nie patrzył. Zacisnęłam łapki na kierownicy. Przyznaję, że zagotowało się we mnie. Nie wiedziałam już, co działo się z moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jak teraz się nad tym zastanawiam to nie potrafię nawet określić od kiedy dokładnie jest taki... inny. Jakby nie był sobą. Jakby nie był Nickiem jakiego znałam. Nie był MOIM Nickiem. Martwiłam się strasznie i chciałam go odzyskać. Zjechałam na pobocze i zahamowałam gwałtownie, nieznacznie rozlewając lisowi kawę. Nawet nie mrugnął, przetarł tylko łapą swój policyjny mundur, a przecież jeszcze nie tak dawno nie odmówiłby sobie jakiegokolwiek komentarza.

\- Nick! - zawołałam z desperacją dobrze słyszalną w głosie. Do moich zmęczonych oczu napłynęły łzy, choć tego nie chciałam. Wstydziłam się, ale nie mogłam nad tym zapanować. - Mam tego dość! Porozmawiaj ze mną.

Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się w odbiciu na szybie. Jakiś nieznany mi grymas przemknął po jego twarzy, ale nawet nie zdążyłam się temu przyjrzeć. Jego wzrok stwardniał niemal natychmiast. Szarpnął za klamkę i wyskoczył z wozu.

\- Nie mamy o czym ze sobą rozmawiać - warknął, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Pobiegłam za nim, krzycząc, żeby się zatrzymał, ale w odpowiedzi tylko przyśpieszył, znikając między drzewami. Nie mogłam odpuścić. Coś musiało się stać. Nie wiedziałam co, ale musiałam mu pomóc. Byłam mu to winna. Jak na późny wieczór przystało, drogę w lesie rozświetlały jedynie nieliczne promienie księżyca, którym udało się prześlizgnąć między liśćmi. Przełknęłam ślinę i zignorowałam niepokój ściskający mój żołądek.

\- Co znowu zrobiłam? Czemu się ode mnie odsuwasz?!

Przystanął zaledwie kilka kroków dalej, ale nawet nie zdążył się odezwać.

\- No proszę, proszę... Kogóż my tu mamy... - Rozległ się z ciemności nieznany mi głos. I wtedy w ciemności rozbłysnęło kilkanaście par drapieżnych oczu. Dopiero zrozumiałam, że byliśmy otoczeni. Trzeba było kłócić się na komisariacie, przemknęło mi przez myśl zanim szybko wyciągnęłam broń, celując w nieznajomych. Łapki drżały mi nieznacznie, ale hardo uniosłam głowę, nie mogłam pokazać, że się boję. Nie chciałam, żeby widzieli we mnie ofiarę. - Powinnaś trzymać swój wścibski nos przy sobie, Hopps. Pewnych rzeczy lepiej nie wiedzieć.

Napastnik wyszedł naprzód, a zabłąkany promyk księżyca rzucił na niego nieco światła. Tygrys, którego gdzieś już chyba wcześniej widziałam, roześmiał się głośno, a wraz za nim reszta jego towarzyszy. Strużka zimnego potu spowodowana strachem spłynęła mi po futrze na plecach.

\- Jesteście aresztowani - krzyknęłam twardo, choć nie bardzo wiedziałam w kogo mam celować.

\- Niby za co? Za straszenie małych króliczków? - Znowu się roześmieli. Coraz bardziej zaczynało mi to działać na nerwy.

\- Za napaść na funkcjonariusza, chociażby.

\- Och, to słodkie, naprawdę, ale my nikogo nie napadamy... Prawda, Nick? Czyń honory, z łaski swojej. Masz okazję się wykazać.

W zdumieniu wytrzeszczyłam oczy, opuszczając nieco broń. Odwróciłam się w kierunku, w którym ostatnio widziałam przyjaciela. Był tak cicho, że zupełnie o nim zapomniałam. Stał tuż za mną. Cholera, kiedy zdążył się przybliżyć? Wyrwał mi broń i pchnął tak, że straciłam równowagę i upadłam. Górował nade mną z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe, a milion różnych myśli wypełniło moją głowę.

\- Ty naprawdę jesteś naiwna, wiesz? Wciąż tak dziecinnie zapatrzona w swoje żałosne marzenia. Lis i królik żyjący razem w zgodzie i współpracy. - Roześmiał się złowieszczo, a otaczająca nas zgraja chętnie mu zawtórowała. - Nie no, serio, świetne. Trzymałem się ciebie, bo byłaś mi potrzebna do wstrzymania śledztwa, ale to koniec, r-o-z-u-m-i-e-s-z? Czy na to też jesteś zbyt głupia, co?

\- A-ale... - Łzy zalały mi oczy. Zabolało. Tak cholernie zabolało. Ufałam mu, a on zdradził. Dlatego nic nie mogliśmy znaleźć. Żadnych poszlak. Zacierał ślady. Wywiódł nas w pole.

\- Trzymaj się od tego z daleka - wycedził przez zęby, celując do mnie z mojej własnej broni.

\- N-Nick... Pro-szę... Nie... - wyszeptałam, ledwo go widząc przez łzy. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co się działo. Nagle usłyszałam wystrzał i straszny ból przeszył moje ramię. Strzelił... Strzelił do mnie! Jak mogłam do tego dopuścić?! Wypuścił pistolet z rąk, nie patrząc na mnie, oddychał ciężko. A potem zniknął w mroku. Razem z pozostałymi. Bez słowa. Zostawił mnie tam samą, w środku lasu, a w dodatku ranną. Ranną z jego ręki. Dlaczego? Za wszelką cenę musiałam się tego dowiedzieć.


	2. Rozdział jednej wielkiej niewiadomej

***Śledztwo: Dzień 1***

Minęło już sporo czasu od kiedy Nick i ja zostaliśmy partnerami. Byliśmy w tym najlepsi. Nie tylko w łapaniu przestępców i rozwiązywaniu trudnych zagadek, ale też w byciu najlepszymi przyjaciółmi pod słońcem. Nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić jakiegokolwiek dnia bez oglądania jego sarkastycznej facjaty.

\- Nick! Nick, ty pacanie! - Całkiem niedawno dostaliśmy wspólne biuro. Nie było to może wiele, jakieś cztery metry kwadratowe, ale... Było nasze. Tylko i wyłącznie. Mimo niewielkich rozmiarów, ciężko nam było utrzymać tam porządek. Na długim biurku wciąż walały się jakieś śmieci i sterty papierów. A na podłodze wiecznie stał rządek kubków po kawie. Przez większość czasu byliśmy zbyt zajęci martwieniem się o sprzątanie. Wypadłam właśnie z biura prosto na korytarz, ściskając w ręku kilka kartek. _Przysięgam, że jak tylko dorwę tego lisiego drania to... to nie daruję mu._ Wiedziałam _,_ że jedyne miejsce przy którym mogłabym go znaleźć to automat do kawy znajdujący się zaraz przy stanowisku Pazuriana Clawhausera. Ja i Pazurian byliśmy kumplami. W pewnym sensie. Ja przynosiłam mu pączki dwa razy w tygodniu, a on informował mnie o różnych ciekawych rzeczach, które zdarzyło mu się przypadkiem usłyszeć. Niektórzy nawet go nie zauważali, co często chętnie wykorzystywaliśmy. Kto by pomyślał, że taki miły i uczynny, a lubi sobie poplotkować. Nie, żebym ja lubiła. Wiecie, brzydzę się plotkami. Przez większość czasu.

\- Co jest, Karotka? Już się stęskniłaś? - Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, odwracając w moją stronę. Wiedziałam, że go tu znajdę. Kawoholik. To już przechodzi wszelkie pojęcie. Każdego poranka jeszcze przed odprawą koczował pod automatem.  
W tej chwili o niczym tak nie marzyłam jak o tym, żeby zetrzeć mu z twarzy ten głupi uśmieszek. Zaciskając zęby, wykorzystałam element zaskoczenia i pociągnęłam go za krawat w dół, a kiedy nasze oczy spotkały się na tej samej wysokości to przysunęłam mu pod sam nos zdjęcia znalezione w naszym biurze.  
\- CO TO MA BYĆ? - warknęłam. Uniósł brew, wyślizgnął krawat z mojej łapki i wyprostował się z parsknięciem.  
\- Oj, Karotka, przestań udawać. Nie pamiętasz jak byliśmy młodzi? To nasze wspólne... jak się to mówi? A tak, selfie.  
\- To było w zeszłym tygodniu!  
\- No mówię, że byliśmy młodzi. - Nasunął na nos te swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne, biorąc przygotowany kubek z kawą. - Sama powiedziałaś, że miło byłoby mieć w biurze parę wspólnych zdjęć.  
\- Ale nie konkretnie tych! Miałeś je usunąć. Wyglądam na nich głupio. - Zdenerwowałam się.  
\- Czyli jak zwykle, Złotko. - Mrugnął do mnie i ruszył przed siebie. Założę się, że moje futro na pyszczku było już bordowe z wściekłości. Zacisnęłam zdjęcia w pięści.  
\- Trzymajcie mnie, bo go zabiję - wycedziłam i rzuciłam się w pogoń za tym rudym zdrajcom. Wszystko fajnie, ale w ostatniej chwili Bogo złapał mnie za kołnierz.

\- Chętnie zobaczyłbym jak próbujesz skopać jego lisi zadek, ale mamy teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Hopps do mojego gabinetu. Ciebie też się to tyczy, Bajer.  
Rzuciłam okiem na Pazuriana, który wzruszył ramionami i zrobił przepraszającą minę. To musiało być coś z ostatniej chwili skoro nic jeszcze nie wiedział. Wymieniliśmy z Nickiem zdziwione spojrzenia, ale posłusznie poszliśmy za szefem.

\- Masz szczęście. Tym razem ci się upiekło - wysyczałam do Nicka, mrużąc oczy. W odpowiedzi tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Bogo zaczekał aż obydwoje znajdziemy się w biurze. Pozwoliłam by Nick zamknął za nami drzwi, a sama usiadłam na jednym z krzeseł stojących przed biurkiem szefa. Mój partner uczynił to samo, popijając powoli kawę. Patrzyliśmy na bawoła w milczeniu. To było trochę niepokojące, że chciał się z nami widzieć natychmiast zamiast poczekać do odprawy. Przecież to była różnica tylko kilkunastu minut.

\- Jeden z naszych został zamordowany podczas patrolu wczorajszej nocy. Poderżnięto mu gardło - zaczął i oparłszy łokcie na blacie splótł razem dłonie.  
\- Kto...? - Odważyłam się zapytać, choć nie byłam pewna czy chcę wiedzieć.

\- Trąbalski. Znalazł go jego partner chwilę po tym jak się rozdzielili.  
Przełknęłam ślinę. Jedno z największych zwierząt w policji zostało zabite tak po prostu. Nie czułam się z tą myślą zbyt komfortowo. Szczególnie, że jeszcze wczoraj wspólnie żartowaliśmy.  
\- Jakieś ślady? Podejrzani? Czemu w prasie nie jest jeszcze o tym głośno? - Nick szybciej się ocknął i zasypał komendanta pytaniami.

\- Zatuszowaliśmy sprawę zanim się rozeszło. Nie chcemy dopuścić do kolejnego napadu paniki, szczególnie po tym co było ostatnio. - Posłał nam znaczące spojrzenie. - Śladów brak. Podejrzanych brak. Świadków też nie było... Ale... ktoś wsadził ofierze do kieszeni to.

Przesunął w naszym kierunku zwykłą kartkę, na której ktoś niedbale napisał:  
następnym razem...

Uniosłam głowę, marszcząc czoło. Nerwowo bawiłam się oklapniętym uchem, wypuszczając głośno wstrzymane dotąd powietrze. Skoro nawet Trąbalski nie mógł się obronić to jakie szanse miałam ja? Nick chwycił mnie pod biurkiem za wolną łapkę i ścisnął pocieszająco. Posłałam mu wdzięczne spojrzenie.

\- Nie mamy żadnych informacji o tym, kto to zrobił. Ani o jego motywach. Nie wiemy też kto mógłby być kolejnym celem. W każdym razie zajmiecie się to sprawą natychmiast. Jeśli ktoś ma ją rozwiązać to wy. Misiura pokaże wam miejsce zbrodni i powie wszystko co wie, chociaż to niewiele. Nie trzymajcie go długo. Wciąż jest w szoku.  
\- Oczywiście, szefie. - Skinęłam głową, choć gdzieś w głębi serca byłam strasznie zaniepokojona. Miałam już naprawdę złe przeczucia. Byliśmy już praktycznie przy drzwiach, kiedy Bogo dodał jeszcze:  
\- Skoro nie będzie was na odprawie to powiem wam od razu. Ogłaszam stan wyjątkowy, więc od teraz aż do odwołania w czasie pracy nie wolno wam się pod żadnym pozorem rozdzielać, zrozumiano? To szczególne względy bezpieczeństwa.

Dobra. Jest naprawdę źle skoro Bogo też się boi. W sumie nie dziwię mu się. Jeśli sprawa nabierze rozgłosu burmistrz Grzywalski pożre go żywcem. Stracił jednego z najlepszych policjantów. A coś czuję, że to dopiero początek.

\- To tutaj - powiedział Misiura. Był naprawdę sporym niedźwiedziem, ale w tym momencie garbił się jakby chciał w ten sposób stać się mniejszy. Drżał nieco, rozglądając się wokoło. A wyglądał przy tym na absolutnie wstrząśniętego. - Właściwie t-tylko tędy przejeżdżaliśmy. To opuszczona okolica, wszyscy zawsze zostawiają ją na koniec patrolu. Trąbalski poszedł za potrzebą. Nie było go dłuższą chwilę, więc p-poszedłem sprawdzić i... i wtedy go znalazłem. - Końcówkę wypowiedzi już wyszeptał. Odniosłam wrażenie, że nieco pozieleniał. Zupełnie jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Nie szczególnie mu się dziwiłam. Podziękowałam mu za pomoc i powiedziałam, żeby wracał. W takim stanie i tak by się nam do niczego nie przydał.

Miejsce zbrodni znajdowało się zdecydowanie na uboczu. Zasłaniało ją kilka drzew, pełno zarośli i potężne krzaki. Wokół żadnych budynków, żadnej żywej duszy. Krew już prawie całkiem wsiąkła w ziemię, ale wprawne oko wciąż mogło zauważyć skrzepy.

\- I co o tym myślisz? - zapytał Nick. Wiedziałam, że był spięty, choć pozorował spokój.

\- Myślę, że ktokolwiek to robi... zna się na swojej robocie. Rzeczywiście nie ma żadnych poszlak. A myślałam z początku, że śledczy Bogo się nie przyłożyli. Wracajmy, tu już nic nie znajdziemy.

Wsiedliśmy do radiowozu w milczeniu, zatopieni we własnych myślach. Zapaliłam auto i ruszyłam w drogę powrotną. Dochodziło południe, więc pasowało coś zjeść. Na głodniaka się źle myśli. Nie wiedziałam co teraz. Nie mieliśmy przecież żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Podsumujmy... Ktoś zabił policjanta. I prawdopodobnie zrobił to z premedytacją. I ta dziwna wiadomość: "następnym razem...". Czy chodziło tylko o ostrzeżenie? Ktoś chciał nam zakomunikować, że jesteśmy bezbronni? A może to że czuje się bezkarny i na tym nie poprzestanie? Albo...  
\- O Wielka Marchewko! NICK! - Zahamowałam gwałtownie, a przez nagłe, dość silne szarpnięcie mojemu partnerowi spadły okulary.  
\- Rany! Juds, chcesz nas zabić?

\- A jeśli... - Zignorowałam go, zbyt zaaferowana i jednocześnie przerażona swoim całkiem prawdopodobnym odkryciem. - Jeśli to my byliśmy celem?  
Nick popatrzył na mnie jakbym urwała się z choinki.  
\- Co to w ogóle za pomysł? Uderzyłaś się ostatnio w głowę?

\- Przestań się nabijać. - Zirytowałam się. - Sam pomyśl. Pamiętasz jak w piątek Bogo zmienił grafik patrolów? Wcześniej tego nie robił.

\- I co z tego? Chyba go nie podejrzewasz, że to ukartował, co?  
Zastanowiłam się przez moment. Czy to nasz szef mógł za tym stać? Moim zdaniem absolutnie nie. Był na to zbyt porządny. Twardy i surowy, ale też świetny policjant. Nie znałam nikogo kto nadawałby się na dowódce lepiej niż on. Może nie zaczęliśmy zbyt dobrze, ale ostatecznie pokazałam z jakiej gliny mnie ulepiono. Ufam mu.  
\- Nie, myślę, że nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Wydaje mi się, że morderca nie wiedział o nowym grafiku. Oczekiwał nas, ale pojawił się ktoś inny. Wkurzył się i zabił Trąbalskiego. A ta wiadomość była ostrzeżeniem dla nas. Według starego planu... To nam wypadał wczoraj ten patrol.  
Nick potrząsnął głową, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz konsternacji.

\- Zaraz, zaraz... A skąd mógł wiedzieć, że byśmy się tam zapuścili? To kompletne odludzie. Czego mielibyśmy tam szukać?  
\- Nie wiem, Nick. To tylko moje przypuszczenia... Może miał jakiś plan, żeby nas zwabić? Czy to prawda czy nie... Powinniśmy wzmocnić czujność.  
Nick zgodził się ze mną i uznał, że to dobry pomysł. Musieliśmy zadbać o siebie nawzajem. W końcu byliśmy partnerami, nie? Czekało nas trudne śledztwo. Kto wie czy je w ogóle przeżyjemy. Nie mogłam się jednak poddać. Ani teraz ani nigdy. Po czymś takim nie mogłabym spojrzeć w lustro. Nie uznaję porażki. Zbyt wiele kosztowało mnie osiągnięcie tego wszystkiego. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że od dłuższej chwili Nick mi się przygląda.  
\- Co? - Nie wytrzymałam. - Jestem gdzieś brudna?  
Speszył się i odwrócił wzrok. Zupełnie jakbym przyłapała go na gorącym uczynku.

\- N-nie... Ja tylko... - Zebrał się w sobie. Nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. - Cieszę się, że to właśnie ty jesteś moją partnerką. Chcę, żebyś to wiedziała.

Posłałam mu promienny uśmiech.

\- Ja też, przyjacielu, ja też.


	3. Rozdział będący nie po drodze

***Śledztwo: Dzień 2***

Wczoraj straciliśmy tylko czas, wracając po raz drugi na miejsce zbrodni. I tak nic tam nie znaleźliśmy. Nie wiem, może łudziłam się nadzieją, że jakiekolwiek poszlaki w jakiś cudowny sposób się tam znajdą. W każdym razie to był zmarnowany dzień.

Nie spałam wiele tej nocy. Początkowo ciężko było mi w ogóle zasnąć, więc chodziłam tam i z powrotem po swoim niewielkim pokoju, podczas gdy moją głowę przepełniało mnóstwo myśli.

W końcu udało mi się zasnąć, ale mój sen przypominał koszmar. Byłam na miejscu zbrodniu, ale patrzyłam jakby z boku. Pełniłam funkcję dalekiego obserwatora. Nie mogłam nic zrobić. Nie widziałam kto zabił ani też kto był ofiarą. Dopiero później, kiedy podeszłam bliżej zobaczyłam siebie i Nicka w kałuży krwi. Obudziłam się nagle, zlana potem, kilka minut po trzeciej w nocy. wczoraj byłam sfrustrowana. A teraz jestem nie tylko sfrustrowana, ale też zmęczona. I to uczucie niepokoju... nadal mnie wypełnia. Z braku lepszych alternatyw wyjątkowo poszłam do pracy dużo wcześniej niż zwykle. Przyznaję, że po raz pierwszy dorwałam się do automatu z kawą przed Nickiem, który z resztą przywlókł się niedługo po mnie.  
\- Wyglądasz tak kiepsko jak ja się czuję - mruknęłam, wspaniałomyślnie wyciągając kubek w jego kierunku. - Kawy?  
\- Moja bohaterka - skwitował krótko, rzucając się łapczywie na pobudzający napój. Uśmiechnęłam się tylko nieznacznie, choć normalnie pewnie bym się roześmiała. Nie ten dzień, nie ta pora. Kupiłam jeszcze dwie kawy. Jedną dla siebie i kolejną dla Nicka. Nie sądzę, żeby poprzestał na pierwszej.

W biurze ogarnęłam bałagan po najniższej linii oporu. To znaczy, zwaliłam papierki za biurko. Nie byłam w nastroju na nic innego. Nick uniósł brew, ale nie skomentował, a ja udawałam, że nie zauważyłam tego gestu. Wskoczyłam na krzesło, podciągając jedną nogę pod siebie, a drugiej pozwoliłam zwisać swobodnie.  
\- Dobra. Załóżmy przez chwilę, że to my byliśmy celem... - zaczęłam wolno, zastanawiając się na bieżąco. - Mam dwie teorie. Albo komuś naprawdę podpadliśmy i chce nam odpłacić pięknym za nadobne... Albo... Ktoś chce wykorzystać naszą popularność prasową.

\- Czekaj, czekaj... Co masz na myśli?

\- Zastanów się. Zwierzogród uznał nas za bohaterów po tej sprawie ze skowyjcami, nie? Być może morderca uznał, że uderzy tam gdzie zaboli najmocniej. Bo... - Zrobiłam strategiczną pauzę w wypowiedzi dla osiągnięcia lepszego efektu. - Co zrobią mieszkańcy, jeśli najlepsi policjanci, którzy mieli ich przecież chronić zostaną wyeliminowani?

\- No, aleś ty skromna, Karotka - skwitował, śmiejąc się ze mnie pod nosem. Postanowiłam, że w naszym duecie to ja zachowam się jak dorosła. Właśnie dlatego wystawiłam mu język.

\- Wpadną w panikę - wyjaśniłam mu zaraz jak dziecku. - Tylko... W jakim celu? Nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

\- Cóż, może komuś się marzy, żeby nas zastąpić? W końcu jesteśmy tacy wspaniali. Najlepsi jak sama przed chwilą powiedziałaś - zironizował. Zamachnęłam się i walnęłam go w ramię.  
\- Przestań się wydurniać. To poważna sprawa. Może chodzi o władzę? No wiesz, tak hipotetycznie uznajmy, że zginęliśmy... - zignorowałam Nicka, udającego własną śmierć za pomocą długopisu - ...i w mieście jest totalny chaos. Przychodzi sobie taki jeden i oznajmia, że wie jak to powstrzymać. A w zamian dostaje stołek burmistrza.

\- Nieee. Taki numer by nie przeszedł. Wszyscy są ostrożniejsi po tej sprawie z Obłoczek.  
\- No to już sama nie wiem. - Zrezygnowana złapałam kubek z kawą, upijając łyk zimnego już napoju. Głowę mi rozsadzało. Nick pokusił się o odpalenie naszego wspólnego komputera i zalogował się do bazy danych.  
\- Tak na wszelki wypadek, jakbyśmy chcieli kogoś sprawdzić - stwierdził, po czym wygrzebał skądś tylko trochę pogiętą kartkę i znalazł nawet długopis. Wywrócił oczami, widząc pogryzioną przeze mnie końcówkę. Zdarza mi się czasem w nerwach obgryzać długopisy, przyznaję. Ale to lepsze i mniej obrzydliwe niż obgryzanie pazurków jak robią co najmniej cztery moje młodsze siostry. - Kto mógłby chcieć się na nas zemścić?  
\- Obłoczek - rzuciłam na pierwszy ogień, opierając policzek na łapce. Zanotował to, dodał od siebie też jej towarzyszy, a potem wszystko przekreślił. - Ej, co robisz?

\- Wszystkich zapuszkowaliśmy. I prędko z więzienia nie wyjdą.

\- Ale mogą się kontaktować z kimś z zewnątrz. Zanotuj, żeby później to sprawdzić.

\- Też racja. - Po krótkim zastanowieniu znowu ich wpisał. - Nie wziąłem tego pod uwagę. A Grzywalski? Aresztowali go przez nas, a był niewinny.

\- Rozmówiłam się z nim przecież. To nie on. Jak dla mnie jest czysty.

\- Skoro tak uważasz. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dan Łasica? - zaproponowałam.

\- Nie. To zwykła płotka, mały złodziejaszek. Zbyt się boi, żeby załatwiać cokolwiek na swoją rękę.

Nie zgodziłam się, żeby wpisać na listę Bogo. Myślę, że Nick się go uczepił, bo za nim nie przepada. Będę mu to wypominać jak zamkniemy tą sprawę. Słowo. Wykluczyliśmy też Flasha, bo załatwiliśmy sprawę jego piractwa drogowego ugodowo. Poza tym minęły by wieki gdyby zrealizował jakikolwiek plan. Jeden cwaniaczek, który siedział za oszustwa podatkowe sam się wsypał. Nie nasza wina. Szczególnie, że Nick wciąż uważał, że to nie jest przestępstwo. No i byli jeszcze ci dwaj, co handlowali na lewo, ale dostali tylko grzywnę. To nie był motyw skłaniający do zabijania. Ostatecznie nasza lista nie była zbyt długa, ale dobre i to na początek.

Nick przeciągnął się, trzaskając zesztywniałym karkiem.

\- Idę po kawę, też chcesz?  
Pokręciłam przecząco głową. Gdybym wypiła jeszcze jedną to serce by mi rozsadziło. Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami i ruszył do wyjścia.  
\- Czekaj! - Zawołałam za nim. I zeskoczyłam z krzesła. - Też idę. Zjadłabym coś.

Atmosfera na naszym komisariacie była raczej nieciekawa. Widać było, że wszyscy są podenerwowani. Za parę dni pewnie odbędzie się skromny pogrzeb naszego biednego kolegi po fachu. Nie miał rodziny ani zbyt wielu znajomych. Był raczej samotny.  
\- Hej, Pazurian. - Przywitałam się. Clawhauser był wyjątkowo przygaszony. - Idziemy do bufetu. Przynieść ci coś?

\- Nie, dzięki. Nie mógłbym nic dzisiaj przełknąć. Nadal pamiętam smak ciastek, które Trąbalski przynosił we wtorki do pracy. - Pociągnął smutno nosem. Obdarzyłam go pocieszającym uśmiechem. Nie wiedziałam co mogłabym powiedzieć.

Serwowane w naszym bufecie ciasto marchewkowe zawsze było fenomenalne, ale teraz smakowało jakoś mdło. Przełknęłam parę kęsów, ale apetyt szybko mnie opuścił. Rozczarowana odsunęłam od siebie talerz. Nick prowadził z kucharką rozmowę, kiedy ta gotowała wodę na jego kawę. Oczekiwanie na partnera przerwał mi dzwonek telefonu, leżącego na blacie stolika. Zerknęłam na wyświetlacz. Ugh, rodzice. Nie miałam ochoty na rozmowę z nimi. Przymknęłam oczy, żeby zebrać się w sobie i mimo wszystko odebrałam.

\- Mama i tata! Wiecie, to nie jest najlepszy moment. Jestem w pracy i nie bardzo mogę teraz rozmawiać. - Liczyłam, że zrozumieją i szybko się rozłączą. Ta rozmowa mogła chyba poczekać do wieczora, nie? Doskonale wiedziałam, że niezbyt lubili rozmawiać o mojej pracy. Nie zachwycało ich, że jestem policjantką. Wciąż też uważali, że byłoby lepiej gdybym została w domu i hodowała marchewkę.

\- Wiemy kochanie, wiemy. Zajmiemy ci dosłownie minutkę - powiedziała mama.

\- Pamiętasz jak mówiliśmy ci, że rozszerzyliśmy nasze horyzonty, prawda? - wtrącił nerwowo tata, miętosząc w łapkach swoją ulubioną czapkę.

\- Taaaak? - spytałam podejrzliwie. Nie byłam pewna do czego zmierza ta rozmowa, ale chyba mi się to nie spodoba.

\- Tak więc postanowiliśmy zgodzić się, żeby jeden z twoich braci przeprowadził się do Śródmieścia. On i paru jego kolegów ze szkoły postanowili otworzyć tam sklep - oświadczyła mama bardzo szybko. Zamilkli w oczekiwaniu na moją reakcję. Kiedy w końcu przetrawiłam tą informacje, moja szczęka opadła. Potrząsnęłam głową tak energicznie, że oberwałam w twarz własnymi uszami.

\- Nie, nie, nie! - zawołałam. - Nie ma mowy. To koszmarny pomysł.

\- Hoppsiku, ależ to jest doskonały pomysł, który otwiera przed nami spore perspektywy. Sama tego chciałaś przecież - wtrącił się tata, próbując mnie przekonać. Nie mogłam im powiedzieć, że to niezbyt bezpieczne. Po pierwsze musiałabym zignorować bezpośrednie polecenie przełożonego. Bogo by mnie zabił lub co gorsza, wylał mnie z roboty, gdyby się dowiedział, że paplam o sprawie. A po drugie, nie chciałam ich martwić. Znowu czuliby się w obowiązku, żeby mnie namówić na powrót do domu.

\- Proszę, przemyślcie to jeszcze - jęknęłam, patrząc na nich błagalnie. - Przecież... otworzenie takiego sklepu musi kosztować...

\- Tak, oczywiście masz rację, kochanie. - Niech ktoś pobłogosławi moją matkę. - Ale Luke podszedł do tego bardzo poważnie i odłożył w ostatnim czasie trochę pieniędzy. - Nie, jednak niech lepiej nikt jej nie błogosławi. _Luke ty głąbie, wiedziałam, że wymodzisz coś niepoważnego._ Normalnie urwę mu uszy jak go spotkam.

\- I gdzie on niby miałby mieszkać, co?- spytałam zanim zdążyłam ugryźć się w język.

\- Właśnie dlatego do ciebie dzwonimy, Hoppsiku. Pomyśleliśmy, że mogłabyś go przygarnąć na jakiś czas zanim się tam zadomowi.

\- O nie! Nie zgadzam się. Pokój, który wynajmuję jest za mały dla dwóch osób. Dobrze o tym wiecie!

\- To twój brat Judy - powiedział ojciec ostrzejszym tonem, patrząc na mnie gniewnie. - Chyba nie pozwolisz, żeby tułał się sam w wielkim mieście. Jakoś się pomieścicie.

Będę krzyczeć, przysięgam. Normalnie mnie rozniesie.  
\- Niech będzie. - Skapitulowałam. I tak bym nic nie wskórała.

\- Wiedziałam, że się zgodzisz. - Ucieszyła się moja mama, choć widziałam, że jej ulżyło. Zdrajczyni. - Wieczorem omówimy szczegóły. Całuski!

Rozłączyła się zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek dodać. Cholera. Cholera. Cholera. Zdenerwowana tuptałam nogą i wyżywałam się widelcem na pozostałości ciastka. Cóż innego mi pozostało?

\- Ktoś tu wkrótce będzie nianią - zanucił mi do ucha Nick. - Może minęłaś się z powołaniem, co?

Nienawidzę swojego życia.


	4. Rozdział, w którym wpadamy z wizytą

***Śledztwo: Dzień 3***

Bogo nie był przekonany co do naszej teorii i uważał, że zwyczajnie marnujemy czas. Nie zgadzałam się z nim, ponieważ instynkt podpowiadał mi, że się myli, a nauczyłam się ufać własnej intuicji. W końcu uległ jednak moim naleganiom i załatwił z naczelnikiem zgodę na widzenie z byłą wiceburmistrz. Czułam ogromną satysfakcję, wiedząc że tym razem wziął mnie na poważnie o czym nie omieszkałam zakomunikować Nickowi kilkakrotnie w czasie naszej samochodowej podróży do miejsca docelowego. Mój partner pozwolił mi się napawać tym małym zwycięstwem, będąc tym nieznacznie tylko rozbawionym. Trochę się denerwowałam nadchodzącym spotkaniem, bo nie miałam żadnych podstaw by twierdzić, że Obłoczek będzie choćby w najmniejszym stopniu zainteresowana współpracą z nami. Cały czas pozostawałam świadoma, że to jedyna poszlaka jaką na ten moment mieliśmy, a nie chciałam znów dopuścić do tego, żebyśmy zostali z absolutnie niczym.

Otoczone wysokim murem więzienie znajdowało się na pograniczu Tundrówki i Starej Sahary. Było to miejsce dość sporo oddalone od reszty cywilizacji, a już szczególnie Śródmieścia, przez co byliśmy zmuszeni wyjechać wcześnie rano. W sumie dobrze się złożyło, bo chciałam mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą. Zresztą Nick podzielał moją niechęć.

Zaparkowałam jak najbliżej strażnicy, żebyśmy szybko mogli wrócić do samochodu. Nikomu nie wolno było wjechać na teren zakładu karnego. Weszliśmy do budynku, który służył za coś w rodzaju portierni, odprowadzani czujnym wzrokiem strażników.  
Wnętrze stanowiło w dużej mierze pomieszczenie urządzone w różnych odcieniach szarości z niewielkim aneksem kuchennym wciśniętym w lewy róg. Pod prawą ścianą stało kilka niezbyt solidnie wyglądających krzeseł, a naprzeciwko nich trzy pary drzwi opisane jako "wc", "prywatne" oraz "archiwum". Centrum pokoju wyznaczało ogromne biurko, przy którym zasiadał ogromny, nieprzyjaźnie nastawiony nosorożec.

\- To nie są godziny odwiedzin - poinformował nas z niezadowoleniem. Wymieniliśmy się z Nickiem spojrzeniami. Oboje byliśmy ubrani po cywilnemu, ponieważ nie była to oficjalna sprawa i mieliśmy się nie wyróżniać, więc miał prawo się pomylić. Przecież ja w różowej koszuli w kratkę, a Nick w swojej ulubionej zielonej koszulce i granatowym krawacie luźno zawiązanym wokół szyi zupełnie nie przypominaliśmy poważanych policjantów. Wyjęłam spod bluzki zawieszoną na sznurku odznakę i pokazałam ją strażnikowi.

\- Posterunkowa Judy Hopps i posterunkowy Nicholas Bajer. - Przedstawiłam nas. Myślałam, że ktoś uprzedzi ich o naszym dzisiejszym przybyciu, ale najwidoczniej nikt się do tego nie kwapił. - Mamy się widzieć z Jagną Obłoczek.

\- Zgoda jest? - warknął na nas, wyciągając z wyraźnym żądaniem ogromne kopyto. Z kieszeni jeansów wygrzebałam zgrabnie poskładaną zgodę na widzenie i rozłożywszy ją podałam nosorożcowi. Przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście, po czym wzdychając ciężko wypisał nam przepustki, a każdy jego ruch sugerował, że wyświadcza nam niewyobrażalną przysługę. Niechętnie podniósł krótkofalówkę, klikając przycisk i zagrzmiał:

\- Mam tu dwóch gliniarzy - uśmiechnął się nieco zbyt szyderczo jak na mój gust - ze zgodą od naczelnika. Przyślijcie kogoś, żeby ich zaprowadził.

Nie czekaliśmy długo, ale w tym czasie zdążyłam się niezdrowo poirytować protekcjonalnym zachowaniem tego gbura. Nie był nawet łaskaw się przedstawić, co zupełnie mi się nie spodobało, ale ostatecznie postanowiłam go po prostu zignorować. Osobnik, który po nasz przyszedł zdecydowanie był łosiem, a jednocześnie dumnym posiadaczem najbardziej okazałego poroża jakiego miałam okazję zobaczyć. Wyglądał mi na fana szybkiej jazdy i mogłam się założyć, że jeździł popularnym w pewnych kręgach _Audi a łosiem_.*

\- Hej Rogowicz! - zawołał od progu. - Jak leci? Mam nadzieję, że dałeś się poznać naszym gościom ze swojej lepszej strony. Wiesz, tej dotąd jeszcze nie odkrytej.

\- Wal się, Porożek - burknął, wracając do swojej pracy. Łoś mrugnął do nas porozumiewawczo i kiwnął głową w stronę drzwi. Wyszliśmy za nim na zewnątrz, pozwalający by otoczyło nas parne, suche powietrze. Nick założył swoje okulary, choć częściowo niwelując skutki promieni słonecznych, ja niestety musiałam zmrużyć załzawione oczy.

\- Jestem Max Porożek i zadbam, żeby nawet włos nie spadł wam z głowy na terenie naszej uroczej placówki. - Zaśmiał się beztrosko. - Taki żarcik na poprawę nastroju. Rogowski uprzykrza życie każdemu kto się nawinie, więc nie bierzcie tego do siebie

\- Zdążyłam zauważyć, że niezbyt z niego towarzyski typ - mruknęłam pod nosem. - Jestem Judy, a to - wskazałam idącego obok mnie lisa - mój partner Nick.  
\- Komisariat pierwszy; Śródmieście, co? - zapytał, ale nie czekał na naszą odpowiedź. - Genialne miejsce. Miałem okazję być tam parę razy i chętnie bym to powtórzył. Słynna Judy Hopps. Pierwszy króliczek w policyjnej służbie. I jej szczwany partner Nick Bajer. Tak, tak, słyszałem o waszych wyczynach. Wszyscy słyszeliśmy. Świetna robota.

\- Dziękuję. Zrobimy wszystko dla dobra obywateli - oznajmiłam dumnie, obdarzając łosia promiennym uśmiechem.

\- Przystopuj Max, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie to niedługo nie zmieszczą się razem w drzwiach.

\- To znaczy kto?  
\- Karotka i jej wielkie ego, oczywiście.  
\- Wielkie dzięki, Nick - wycedziłam przez zęby, choć nie byłam na niego zła, bo przyzwyczaiłam się do specyfiki jego humoru. - Naprawdę. Jestem ogromnie wdzięczna za twoje wsparcie.

Chłonęłam wzrokiem każdy napotkany szczegół. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam w więzieniu i nie zamierzałam tam trafić, więc to mogła być jedyna okazja. Budynek zapierał dech w piersiach, a jednocześnie przyprawiał o dreszcze. W całości wykonany z kamienia i żelaza, z mnóstwem strzelistych wieżyczek oraz małych zakratowanych okienek. Część znajdująca się po stronie Starej Sahary była znacznie niższa, zalana słońcem, które wydawało się nie na miejscu w obecności tak surowej architektury. Tundrówkowa strona wznosiła się wysoko ku niebu, pokryta gruba warstwą śniegu i lodu. Zadrżałam lekko, trzymając się blisko towarzyszy. Max wylegitymował się przed wejściem, a nasze przepustki zostały porządnie sprawdzone, a obecność zanotowana. Wreszcie bez dalszych przeszkód weszliśmy do środka przez wielkie żelazne wrota. Wnętrze nie wyglądało zbyt zachęcająco; przywitały nas ponure, obdrapane ściany nieudolnie ozdobione poważnymi, złowrogimi sylwetkami byłych naczelników i zdjęciami drastycznych scen z udziałem groźnych przestępców. Mdłe światła nieszczególnie rozświetlały panujący wokół półmrok, a te liczne okienka tylko nieznacznie poprawiały sytuację. W powietrzu unosił się zapach kurzu i lekkiej stęchlizny. Max zaprowadził nas do prywatnego pokoju, którego udzielono nam ze względu na to, że byliśmy funkcjonariuszami. Po drodze mijaliśmy wielu uzbrojonych po zęby strażników.

\- Zaraz przyprowadzą wam więźniarkę. Będziecie mieli pół godziny - wytłumaczył nam Porożek, kierując się do wyjścia. - Będę czekał na zewnątrz. Naczelnik ma teraz spotkanie, ale liczy, że zobaczycie się z nim później. Skinęłam mu głową. Prywatny pokój do widzeń był raczej wąski o nisko osadzonym stropem z długą, zakurzoną świetlówką na suficie. Mały stolik z dwoma krzesłami po obu stronach.

\- Siadaj, Karotka. - Nick postanowił chyba udawać dżentelmena, odstąpiwszy mi miejsce. - Muszę dbać o mój image złego gliny.

Przewróciłam oczami na jego wysiłki mające zapewne na celu rozśmieszenie mnie. Naszą uwagę przykuło pojawienie się owcy. Miała na sobie więzienny, pomarańczowy strój, w którym wyglądała nadzwyczaj żałośnie, a skute kajdankami ręce trzymała przed sobą. Poczekaliśmy aż niezgrabnie wdrapała się na swoje krzesło.

\- Jagna Obłoczek.  
\- Judy, kochana, jak miło cię widzieć - zaszczebiotała fałszywie słodkim tonem. - O, jest i nasz drogi lis. Szkoda, wielka szkoda. Liczyłam, że do tej pory zdążyłeś już zakosztować naszego króliczka.  
Odniosłam głupie wrażenie, iż ta wypowiedź miała drugie dno. Ledwo zdążyłam powstrzymać Nicka przed rzuceniem się na prowokatorkę. Nie znosił, kiedy ktoś przypominał mu o byciu drapieżnikiem.

\- Uważaj, żebym ciebie nie zakosztował. Ponoć baranina smakuje najlepiej - warknął w jej kierunku.

\- Ale tylko ta młoda -dopowiedziałam, tłumiąc rozbawienie. - Taka stara mogłaby być łykowata.

Jagna spąsowiała na twarzy, mrużąc wściekle oczy.

\- Czego ode mnie chcecie? - Zmieniła niekomfortowy temat, chcąc prawdopodobnie pozbyć się nas jak najszybciej.  
\- Mamy kilka pytań i będzie dla ciebie lepiej, jeśli zechcesz współpracować. Czy masz jakichś wspólników przebywających poza więzieniem?

\- Hm... Zastanówmy się... - Teatralnie udawała zamyślenie, co wytrącało mnie z równowagi, ale starałam się zachować spokój, biorąc kilka głębszych wdechów. Wyraz jej twarzy stał się nieprzenikniony, lecz oczy wyrażały bezsilną złość, kiedy nachyliła się w moją stronę. - Naprawdę uważasz, że wciąż bym tu była, gdybym miała jeszcze jakichś wspólników na wolności? Jeśli tak to jesteś głupsza niż wyglądasz.  
Trzymałam swoje nerwy na wodzu. Nie dam się przecież sprowokować byle owcy w tandetnym stroju, która wpadła w poważne kłopoty, bo jej "genialny" plan nie wypalił.  
\- Czy jest ktoś, kto chciałby pomścić twoje aresztowanie? - wtrącił się szybko Nick, który zauważył moje zdenerwowanie. Jagna zachichotała ponuro zanim zdobyła się na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.

\- Nie sądzę. Widzisz, złotko, jestem teraz tak jakby czarną owcą w naszej społeczności. Taka ze mnie persona non grata. - Jej oczy nagle rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu, a ona sama wybuchnęła z deka szalonym śmiechem. - Ktoś próbował zapolować na króliczka? Perfekcyjnie. Właściwie jakby się nad tym zastanowić... Nic dziwnego.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, pochylając się do przodu i mierząc ją uważnie wzrokiem. Za wszelką cenę chciałam się dowiedzieć, co chce przez to powiedzieć.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Ach, Judy... Komu zepsułaś opinię swoim wystąpieniem, co? Kogo bezpodstawnie oskarżyłaś? Kogo postawiłaś w niekorzystnym świetle, paroma nieprzemyślanymi słowami? Kto mógłby chcieć się zemścić?

Prawie zachłysnęłam się wessanym gwałtownie powietrzem. Drapieżniki. Nie mogłabym obwiniać, któregokolwiek z nich za chęć odwetu. To była moja wina, że stali się głównymi podejrzanymi mimo całej swej niewinności. Co mogłam teraz zrobić? Naprawiłam to, co zepsułam, ale moje czyny oraz słowa nigdy nie zostaną mi zapomniane.

Strażnicy wyprowadzili wciąż śmiejącą się szaleńczo byłą wiceburmistrz, ponieważ nasz czas się skończył. Tak strasznie żałowałam tego spotkania; żałowałam też, że pozwoliłam namącić sobie w głowie i zasiać ziarnko wątpliwości w moim sercu. Nick milczał, unikając mojego wzroku. Brzydził się na mnie spojrzeć. Nawet on. Doskonale to pamiętał. I ja również nie zapomniałam tego jak zdeptałam jego dumę, zraniłam, rozszarpując tę wątłą nić zaufania, która pojawiła się wtedy między nami. Musiałam pozwolić mu lizać rany w spokoju. Ja z resztą też tego potrzebowała, bo zalała mnie fala wstydu i rozżalenia faktem, iż nie mogę cofnąć przeszłości.

Naczelnik był lwem, zupełnie jak nasz burmistrz. Z tego, co się dowiedziałam byli jakimiś dalekimi kuzynami ze strony matki. Nie był tak charyzmatyczny jak Grzywalski, ale swoim zachowanie od razu wzbudzał zaufanie.

\- Widzę, że wizyta nie przebiegła tak jak się spodziewaliście - powiedział współczująco. - Przykro mi, naprawdę. Chciałbym wam jakoś pomóc, ale mam niewielkie pole do popisu. Jagna Obłoczek nie dostaje żadnych paczek z zewnątrz, nie utrzymuje też kontaktów z rodziną. Jedyna osoba jaka ją odwiedza to jakiś pomniejszy sprzedawca ze Śródmieścia. Raz w tygodniu przynosi jej babeczkę z cukierni, rozmawiają chwilę o różnych nieistotnych rzeczach, a potem wychodzi. Nie siedzi z nią długo. Zwykle dziesięć, może piętnaście minut. - Wyciągnął w moją stronę kartkę ze szczegółowym raportem, którą przyjęłam z wdzięcznością.

\- Bardzo panu dziękujemy - powiedziałam szczerze na odchodne.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Miło było poznać największą dumę naszej policji.  
Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a z Nickiem wymienił męski uścisk łapy. Na nas już przyszła pora. Trzeba było wracać.

 **OD AUTORKI**

* ł ę.Powstrzymać. Przysięgam.

Znalazłam gdzieś w grafice google ten tekst i nadal mnie on bawi:  
"- Czym jeździ Łoś?  
\- Audi a łosiem"

hahaha obłędne!

Jak wam się podoba nowy rozdział?  
Do następnego moi mili ;)


	5. Rozdział pełen zazdrości

***Śledztwo: Dzień 4***

Przeglądnęliśmy ubogą dokumentacje otrzymaną od naczelnika. Rzeczywiście nic nie mogliśmy zarzucić zachowaniu Obłoczek, bo w żaden sposób nie naruszała warunków swojej odsiadki. Pomniejszy sprzedawca, jak się okazało, był kobietą, a konkretnie to lisicą polarną. Nazywała się Milena Fox i była właścicielką niewielkiego sklepu spożywczego znajdującego się w samym centrum naszej stolicy. Wyglądała całkiem zwyczajnie, choć zdjęcie, które zostało jej zrobione z ukrycia nie pokazywało zbyt wiele. Ja nie oceniam. W końcu mój najlepszy przyjaciel też jest lisem. Jagna też mogła mieć swojego, to jeszcze nie zbrodnia.

\- Dobra, chodźmy to sprawdzić - oznajmił Nick.

\- Wiesz, że to może być ślepy zaułek, prawda? - spytałam. Nie zamieniliśmy zbyt wielu słów od czasu opuszczenia więzienia, bo... bo stchórzyłam, to jasne. Byłam pewna, że nic złego by mi nie powiedział, ale bałam się wyrazu jego oczu. Byłam potwornie przerażona możliwością, że mógłby znów spojrzeć na mnie tak jak wtedy, kiedy go zraniłam.  
\- Nie mamy nic innego - przypomniał, po czym westchnął ciężko. - Judy, spójrz na mnie.

Nie, nie, nie. Nie Judy. Dlaczego nie nazwał mnie Karotką? Dlaczego?! Skuliłam się w sobie, a moje uszy oklapły jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Chwycił mnie za podbródek, siłą unosząc moją głowę do góry, ale nic mu to nie dało, bo kurczowo zaciskałam powieki.

\- Nie chcę - wymamrotałam, próbując uwolnić się z jego uścisku.

\- Proszę - wyszeptał miękko, więc zaryzykowałam, zerkając na niego ostrożnie. - Nadal o tym myślisz, co? O tym co powiedziała Obłoczek? To już przeszłość. Było minęło, a my ruszyliśmy naprzód. Nie rozdrapujmy starych ran.  
\- A-ale... Ja...  
\- Myślę, że wyjaśniliśmy sobie to dawno temu, więc przestań się zadręczać. Każdy popełnia błędy. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego przez łzy ulgi, które nawet nie wiem kiedy napłynęły mi do oczu. Pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową, składając delikatny pocałunek na moim czole. - Chodź, głuptasie. Praca czeka.

*  
Zerknęłam przez witrynę, próbując zaobserwować nieprawidłowości, które mogły rzucać się w oczy przeciętnego obserwatora. Wszystko wyglądało jednak zupełnie normalnie i nie wzbudzało żadnych podejrzeń. Nick pociągnął za klamkę i drzwi ustąpiły bez problemu, poruszając zawieszonymi u góry dzwoneczkami, które miały sygnalizować obecność potencjalnych klientów. Za ladą pojawiła się natychmiast lisia, szeroko uśmiechnięta twarz, która absolutnie nie należała do poszukiwanej.  
\- Dzień dobry, w czym mogę... - zaczął wesoło osobnik płci męskiej, ale dostrzegłszy nasze mundury spoważniał. - Coś się stało?  
\- Nie, nie, spokojnie. - Podniosłam ręce w uspokajającym geście. - Szukamy Mileny Fox.  
\- To moja matka - oznajmił, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała lekka rezerwa.  
\- Widnieje jako właścicielka tego sklepu, zastaliśmy ją może? - zapytałam łagodnie, podchodząc bliżej.  
\- Chcemy tylko zadać parę pytań. Jej pomoc może być dla nas nieoceniona - wtrącił się wyjaśniająco Nick, nonszalancko opierając się łokciem o ladę. Młody lis rozważał te słowa przez moment, aż w końcu rozchmurzył się.  
\- A, w takim razie w porządku. - Posłał nam szeroki uśmiech. - Niestety nie ma jej teraz, ale powinna się wkrótce zjawić, żeby podpisać dokumenty dotyczące przejęcia sklepu.  
\- Och, sprzedaje to miejsce? - Zdziwiłam się szczerze. To było podejrzane, że pozbywała się go wkrótce po naszej wizycie u Obłoczek.  
\- Ależ skąd! - Zachichotał z rozbawieniem. - Przepisuje go na mnie. Skończyłem szkołę i jestem na tyle dorosły, żeby zająć się prowadzeniem biznesu na własną rękę. Wraz z dwójką przyjaciół chcemy pozwolić tej firmie rozkwitnąć. - Cały aż promieniał z dumy.  
\- Rozumiem. W takim razie proszę jej przekazać, żeby się z nami skontaktowała. - Podałam mu swoją wizytówkę z danymi i numerem telefonu. - Będziemy w okolicy.  
\- Posterunkowa Hopps? To dlatego wyglądała mi pani znajomo. Pani brat Luke ma być współwłaścicielem.  
Aż sapnęłam z zaskoczenia. Kompletnie zapomniałam o moim nieznośnym, młodszym bracie, który miał przyjechać do miasta pod koniec tygodnia.  
\- To... To fantastycznie - wydukałam , podczas gdy Nick praktycznie dusił się ze śmiechu, którego nieudolnie próbował stłumić. - Życzę wam powodzenia. My już pójdziemy.  
\- Czekaj, Karotka, wezmę pół kilo tych borówek. - Mój złośliwy partner wskazał apetycznie wyglądające owoce, ignorując moją płonącą z zażenowania twarz. Wypadłam ze sklepu tak szybko jak było to możliwe poirytowana faktem, że Nick zostawił spory napiwek "za poprawę nastroju" jak śmiał twierdzić. Byłam zbita z tropu w obliczu zaistniałej sytuacji, więc bez zbędnych kłótni pozwoliłam zaprowadzić się do najbliższej kawiarni.  
\- Wziąłem ci sok marchwiowy - rzekł Nick, stawiając przede mną wysoką szklankę. - Długo masz zamiar się na mnie boczyć?  
\- Nie boczę się - burknęłam i korzystając z okazji wzięłam darmowy napój.  
\- Właśnie widzę. - Rozsiadł się na swoim krześle, mieszając swoją wciąż parującą kawę, której aromatyczny zapach szybko dotarł do mojego nosa. - Mrugasz jak kłamiesz, wiesz?  
\- Nieprawda - sprzeciwiłam się automatycznie, skupiając się na tym czy rzeczywiście mrugnęłam. Kurde. - Wcale nie kłamałam!  
I chyba znowu mrugnęłam. Niech to.  
\- Jasne. - Upił ostrożnie łyk, próbując się nie oparzyć. - Co z tobą?  
Z moich ust wyrwało się niekontrolowane westchnięcie.  
\- Do tej pory nie sądziłam, że to tak na poważnie. Luke tutaj? A jak sobie nie poradzi?  
\- Ty sobie poradziłaś. - Zauważył.  
\- Tak, ale to co innego.  
\- Niby dlaczego? Jeśli jest chociaż po części tak uparty jak ty to dopnie swego.  
Wkurzało mnie, że Nick się ze mną nie zgadzał, więc zawoalowany komplement nie zadziałał. Powinien mnie wspierać, a nie stawać po stronie mojego brata. Męska solidarność, kto ją w ogóle wymyślił? To niesprawiedliwe. Posłałam mu spojrzenie wiecznego gniewu. Czasami przed pójściem spać ćwiczyłam je do swojego odbici w lustrze na wypadek gdyby przyszło mi kiedyś udawać złego glinę.  
\- Daj spokój, Juds. Wiem, że się martwisz, ale Luke da radę. W końcu nie jest sam, ma ciebie.  
\- Wolałabym, żeby siedział w domu, przynajmniej byłby bezpieczny - wyznałam, palcem kręcąc kółka na brzegu szklanki. Naszą konwersację przerwał nagły telefon od nieznanego numeru.

\- Posterunkowa Hopps, słucham? - rzuciłam na wstępie do słuchawki.  
\- Z tej strony Milena Fox. Prosiliście o kontakt.  
\- Tak, tak. Czy moglibyśmy się z panią spotkać? Mamy kilka pytań.  
Zamilkła na moment jakby się zastanawiała, a ja dałam jej potrzebny czas i czekałam cierpliwie.

\- Właściwie to mam teraz chwilę. Gdzie?

\- Kawiarnia "Na czasie". To tylko dwie przecznice od pani sklepu.  
\- Będę tam za moment.

Rozłączyła się.  
Chciałam być dobrze przygotowana na to spotkanie, więc wysłałam do Pazuriana wiadomość z prośbą o dokładne sprawdzenie tej kobiety. Chętnie zgodził się pomóc i miał dać znać, jeśli czegoś się dowie.

Futro lisicy miało śnieżnobiałą barwę i widocznie zadbane tak jak i jej pazurki, które musiały widywać kosmetyczkę częściej niż ja swoje biuro. Elegancka, granatowa sukienka opinała się na niej w sposób daleki od przyzwoitości, a okazały kapelusz na głowie dodawał smaku jej wyglądowi. Poczułam się jakbym dostała w twarz i zawstydzona wygładziłam swój nieco pomięty mundur. Musiałam przy niej wyglądać jak biedny bezdomny. Przywitała się z nami uprzejmie, siadając naprzeciwko. Nagle zaczęłam wierzyć w nienawiść od pierwszego wejrzenia.

\- Dziękuję, że zechciała się pani z nami spotkać - powiedziałam chłodno, rzucając Nickowi piorunujące spojrzenia, których nie raczył nawet zauważyć, oczarowany piękną lisicą. Bez przesady, może była ładna, ale powinien zachować chociaż pozory profesjonalizmu, a nie ślinić się jawnie na jej widok. _Faceci_ , skwitowałam w duchu z urazą. - Chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć jaki jest cel regularnych wizyt składanych Jagnie Obłoczek.  
Uśmiechnęła się do mnie z taką słodyczą, że zaczęłam się obawiać rozwoju próchnicy.

\- Ależ, moja droga! Czy to zbrodnia odwiedzać starą przyjaciółkę? - zapytała niewinnie.  
\- W tej sytuacji pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że tą "starą przyjaciółką" jest nikt inny jak przebiegła przestępczyni, a to stawia wasze relacje w raczej niekorzystnym świetle. - _Ha!_ _Jeden do zera dla Judy_ , pogratulowałam sobie zachowania zimnej krwi. Moja twarz pozostała absolutnie nieprzenikniona, podczas gdy Fox próbowała zakamuflować wściekłość grymasem, który zamierzeniu miał przypominać wcześniejszy uśmiech. Nie wyszło, jaka szkoda.  
\- Pani Milena z pewnością ma w zanadrzu jakieś sensowne wytłumaczenie. - Nick postanowił interweniować za co najchętniej bym go zabiła. I każdy sąd by mnie uniewinnił, jak nic zbrodnia w afekcie. Aż sam się prosił. Niestety musiałam zadowolić się solidnym kopniakiem wymierzonym pod stołem. Udałam nagłe zaaferowanie swoim sokiem, upijając w skupieniu łyk. Wcale nie zauważyłam pokrzywdzonego spojrzenia jakie mi posłał.

\- Oczywiście, panie...?

\- Nicholas Bajer, ale proszę mi mówić Nick.

\- Milena. - Wyciągnęła do niego łapkę, którą ucałował z rozkoszą. Chyba się porzygam. T kobieta mogłaby być jego matką! - Cieszę się, że tacy fantastyczni policjanci jak ty, dbają o bezpieczeństwo naszego społeczeństwa. Gdybym wiedziała, że w Komendzie Głównej pracują aż tak przystojni mężczyźni to z pewnością zatrudniłabym się tam lata temu.

\- Ach, Mileno, twoje słowa są jak miód na moje uszy. - Szkoda, że tego megalomana jeszcze nie zgubił narcyzm. Fox zachichotała, przysłaniając usta z imitacją zawstydzenia. Żałosne.

\- Jagna i ja przyjaźnimy się od lat, była częstym gościem w moim sklepie, a także w domu...

\- Czy wiedziała pani o jej planach? - Przerwałam jej kolejnym pytaniem.

\- Nie, nigdy nie postanowiła się nimi ze mną podzielić. Byłam tak samo zaskoczona jak inni.

\- Dlaczego więc, po tym co zrobiła, nadal utrzymujecie kontakt?  
\- Nie skreśla się przyjaciół z powodu byle błahostki. - Wydawała się urażona.

\- To nie była błahostka - sprostowałam. - Tylko poważne przestępstwo.

\- W oczach przyjaciół to był zwykły błąd. Każdy ma jakieś na sumieniu.

\- Jest pani niezwykłą kobietą. Nie wszystkich byłoby stać na taką wyrozumiałość. - Nick najwidoczniej chciał zasypać ją dzisiaj komplementami. Miałam ich już serdecznie dość, ale potrzebowałam odpowiedzi, choć te do niczego nie prowadziły. Te pokrętne tłumaczenia mnie nie przekonały. W końcu Obłoczek miała na celu pogrążenie wszystkich drapieżników, a lisica niezaprzeczalnie takowym była. Przyjaźń przyjaźnią, ale takie coś nie podlegało wybaczeniu. Zerknęłam na podświetlony wyświetlacz telefonu, zauważając nową wiadomość. _Tu cię mam, paniusiu._

\- Dobrze, pani Mileno... A może Miriam Blanco? - Nawet nie starałam się powściągnąć usatysfakcjonowanego uśmieszku, który mimowolnie wpłynął na moją zadowoloną z siebie twarz. Wzdrygnęła się, przyłapana na gorącym uczynku. Westchnęła ciężko, spuszczając wzrok na swoje zadbane pazurki ułożone na kolanach.  
\- W porządku, powiem wam. Naprawdę nazywam się Milena Fox i oficjalnie jestem właścicielką małego sklepu spożywczego, który nie przynosi jakichś większych dochodów. Kilka lat temu, kiedy uciekłam od mojego męża tyrana zgłosiłam się do wiceburmistrz Obłoczek z prośbą o pomoc. Wysłuchała mnie i udzieliła potrzebnego wsparcia. Stworzyła mi fałszywą tożsamość, dzięki której mogłam znacznie rozwinąć swoje interesy, mając pewność, że mój pazerny mąż nie położy łap na moim dorobku. Teraz posiadam całą sieć ekskluzywnych butików, które w przyszłości odziedziczy mój jedyny syn. Zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby zapewnić mu godne życie. Dlatego odwiedzam Jagnę w więzieniu, jestem jej to winna. Mam u niej ogromny dług, a to jedyna rzecz jaką mogę dla niej zrobić. Ona po prostu przepada za moimi babeczkami.

 _Głupi, głupi królik_ , zganiłam się w duchu po wysłuchaniu tej opowieści. Byłam gotowa oskarżyć ją o wszystko co złe na świecie, bo nie podobało mi, że Nick na nią leci. Jak ja mogłam?! Nie wiedziałam, gdzie podziać oczy, płonęłam ze wstydu. Jako wykwalifikowany policjant powinnam rozegrać to inaczej. Byłam zobowiązana do panowania nad swoimi emocjami, a ja pozwoliłam własnym animozjom wpłynąć na jakość swojej pracy.  
\- Przepraszam. - Włożyłam w to dużo uczuć, starając się dać jej do zrozumienia, że naprawdę mi przykro. - I dziękuję za poświęcony nam czas.

Skinęła nam głową i na odchodne rzuciła:

\- Jeśli mogłabym się jeszcze do czegoś przydać, to nie wahajcie się dzwonić. Pomogę, jeśli będzie to z zasięgu moich możliwości. A, jeszcze jedno, proszę nikomu o tym nie mówić.

\- Będziemy milczeć jak grób. - Zgodziłam się.


	6. Rozdział, w którym się rozdzielają

Uporczywie prześladowało mnie uczucie d _éjà vu._ Moje wcześniejsze doświadczenia nie pozwalały mi przejść obok tego niewzruszenie. Wciąż miałam przed oczami sytuację związaną z inną lisią twarzą i towarzyszące temu rozczarowanie własną naiwnością. Już raz uwierzyłam w emocjonalną, chwytającą za serce historyjką i niezmiernie tego żałowałam. Co prawda, Nick okazał się naprawdę wartościową osobą, ale odkrycie tego było wyłącznie moją zasługą. W końcu to ja przebiegle zaangażowałam go w moje śledztwo, sam się do mnie nie zgłosił.  
\- Co to za... dzieło? - spytał znienacka Nick, zaglądając mi przez ramię. Otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia i ze zdziwieniem zauważyłam, że nieumyślnie bazgrałam po zdjęciu Mileny, zmieniając je w karykaturę. Zawstydzona, natychmiast przykryłam lisicę papierami, które miałam w zasięgu ręki.

\- N-nic - wyjąkałam. - Absolutnie nic.

\- Nie wstydź się, Karotka. - Szturchnął mnie w ramię z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem. - I przyznaj, że jesteś zazdrosna.

\- Nie jestem! - Obruszyłam się, choć zdradziecki rumieniec wpłynął powoli na moją twarz.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że jesteś. - Jego uśmiech poszerzył się niewyobrażalnie.

\- Wcale nie!

\- Moja mała zazdrośnica. - Coś miękkiego pojawiło się w jego spojrzeniu, taka niespotykana delikatność. Zanim zdążyłam się rozczulić, zepsuł to wrażenie, szczypiąc mnie w rozpalony policzek.

\- Jesteś wstrętnym draniem - zarzuciłam mu oskarżycielsko.

\- Jestem lisem. - Poprawił mnie. Niepoważne słowne przepychanki stały się już naszą rutyną. W ten sposób radziliśmy sobie z uczuciami. Gdy robiło się niezręcznie woleliśmy rozładować sytuację niż w to brnąć dalej. Tak było znacznie łatwiej.

\- Jedno drugiego nie wyklucza.

Przewrócił oczami, ale nie wyglądał na urażonego. Zapatrzył się w jakiś punkt przed sobą, więc szturchnęłam go przyjacielsko łokciem, chcąc wyrwać go z zamyślenia.

\- To co? Idziemy poobserwować twoją nową dziewczynę?

\- Ona nie jest moją dziewczyną.

\- Ale chciałbyś, żeby nią była. - Zmrużyłam oczy, zaczepnie wymierzając w niego długopis w kształcie marchewki, który jednocześnie był też dyktafonem. Uwielbiałam ten przedmiot i nigdy się z nim nie rozstawałam.

\- Nie jest w moim typie. - Uznał, ale ja wiedziałam swoje i zamierzałam się z nim trochę podroczyć. Nie wybaczyłabym sobie przegapienia takiej okazji. W końcu sam się przecież podłożył.  
\- No wiesz?! - Udałam, że rani mnie jego jawne kłamstwo, dramatycznie chwytając się za serce. - A te błyszczące spojrzenia, rozkoszne uśmieszki? " _Mileno_ ". - Zniżyłam ton głosu nieudolnie naśladując lisa-amanta.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. - Skrzywił się z irytacją. Oho, zdaje się, że trafiłam w czuły punkt. Nie dał mi się tym nacieszyć i taktycznie zmienił temat. - Po co chcesz ją śledzić?

\- Znasz mnie, zawsze szukam dziury w całym. - Niezręcznie wzruszyłam ramionami z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy. - Po prostu... nie ufam jej.  
Westchnął ciężko, pocierając nos z roztargnieniem.

\- Jeśli ja poobserwujemy to zyskasz spokój ducha i odpuścisz? - spytał zrezygnowany.

Cóż, to mimo wszystko było zaskakujące. Spodziewałam się raczej, że będzie protestował, stanie po jej stronie, będzie próbował mnie przekonać o jej niewinności. A tu nic. Niesamowite. Energicznie przytaknęłam głową zanim zdążył zmienić zdanie.

\- Jeden dzień. I ani sekundy dłużej - zastrzegł, a ja aż podskoczyłam z radości.  
\- Jeden dzień z twoją byłą niedoszłą. - Posłałam mu zadziorny uśmiech. - Akurat się napatrzysz na zapas.

\- Już żałuję, że się zgodziłem.

Nick wygodnie rozparty na obniżonym fotelu pasażera, dopił swoją kawę, założył nieodłączny element swojego wyposażenia jakim były okulary przeciwsłoneczne i ziewnął przeciągle.

\- Długo zamierzasz ciągnąć jeszcze tą farsę? Krążymy tak już kilka godzin. Nic na nią nie masz. Jest czysta.  
Nie chciałam tak szybko odpuścić. Musiałam coś mieć. Cokolwiek. Jedną z rzeczy, których naprawdę nie lubiłam było przyznawanie się do porażki.  
\- Siedź cicho. Obiecałeś mi! Dzień się jeszcze nie skończył.  
Nick zagłębił się w fotelu, odpuszczając. Z powrotem przyłożyłam lornetkę do oczu, szukając wzrokiem podejrzanej. Mogłam sobie pozwolić tak ją nazywać przynajmniej w myślach. Wciąż siedziała w sklepie, mimo że ostatni klient wyszedł ponad godzinę temu, pozostali pracownicy poszli w jego ślady niedługo później, a na drzwiach zawisł napis "zamknięte". Nieznany mi kojot rozejrzał się uważnie, po czym nasunął kaptur na twarz tylko po to by zaraz wślizgnąć się do sklepu. Wyrzuciłam swój wysoko rozwinięty sprzęt szpiegowski na tylne siedzenie, bo miałam tego po dziurki w nosie. Wysiadłam po cichu, zostawiając w aucie drzemiącego Nicka. Udawałam zwyczajnego przechodnia, ale nic nie dojrzałam przez przybrudzoną witrynę. Przygryzając policzek od wewnątrz, nacisnęłam klamkę. Drzwi ustąpiły, ku mojej ogromnej uldze, bez najmniejszego zgrzytu. Postanowiłam wejść do środka, choć już od progu słyszałam podniesione głosy. Kryłam się za licznymi wieszakami z ubraniami jak tylko mogłam, byle zbliżyć się do źródła dźwięku i pozostać niezauważona.

 _\- ...gadasz z glinami? Zgłupiałaś?!  
\- Puszczaj mnie, idioto!_  
Odgłosy szamotaniny zagłuszyły mój nieuważny krok. Wstrzymałam oddech w ostatniej chwili łapiąc kilka spadających wieszaków, po czym ostrożnie zawiesiłam je z powrotem.

 _\- Co to było?_

 _\- To z ulicy. Przestań mnie nachodzić.  
\- Uważaj, jeden głupi błąd i zniszczysz wszystko._

Rozbrzmiał dzwonek telefonu. Całe szczęście, że nie mojego. Najwidoczniej odebrał kojot, ponieważ krótką konwersację prowadził męski głos.

 _\- CO?! Cholera. Nie, ale zaraz tam będziemy._

- _Co się stało?_ \- Lisica brzmiała na zaniepokojoną.  
 _\- Ruszaj się! Musimy jechać.  
\- Ale..._

 _\- No dalej! Wytłumaczę ci po drodze..._

W pośpiechu opuścili sklep, nie rozglądając się na boki, więc moja obecność pozostała niezauważona. Nie do końca tak to sobie wyobraziłam. Nie przewidziałam, że wyjdą z tego miejsca w trybie nagłym. I z pewnością nie wiedziałam, iż zostanę tutaj definitywnie zamknięta. Dla pewności pociągnęłam za klamkę, ale miałam rację. Roztrzęsionymi łapkami wygrzebałam z kieszeni telefon i wybrałam numer do Nicka. Jeden sygnał... Drugi... No odbierz, błagam.  
\- Halo? - Zaspany głos rozbrzmiał w słuchawce.

\- Nick! - krzyknęłam do słuchawki. - Coś się dzieje! Musisz ją śledzić.

\- Co? Kogo? Gdzie ty w ogóle jesteś?

\- To teraz nieważne! Jedź za Mileną.

\- Czekaj, nie rozłączaj się...

Usłyszałam szelesty jakby gwałtownie przesiadał się na miejsce kierowcy, głuche uderzenie, przytłumione przekleństwo, po którym wreszcie rozległ się dźwięk odpalanego silnika.  
\- Dobra, możesz mówić. - Obserwowałam przez szybę jak prędko wyjeżdża z parkingu. Postanowiłam nie tracić czasu i rozejrzałam się nieco w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki. Nawet w wieczornym półmroku sklep wyglądał bardzo ekskluzywnie. Zerknęłam na pierwszą lepszą metkę, podświetlając ją telefonem. Wielka marchewko, ta cena była z kosmosu. Naprawdę ktoś to kupuje? Mnie nie byłoby na to stać nawet po podliczeniu mojej rocznej pensji. Odsunęłam się jak najdalej od ubrań, nie chcąc myśleć co ta kobieta by mi zrobiła gdybym je ubrudziła swoimi palcami.  
\- Po zamknięciu sklepu Milena została w środku. Ktoś przyszedł, jakiś kojot, ale imienia nie usłyszałam. Pokłócili się o nasze ostatnie spotkanie z lisicą. Potem ktoś do nich zadzwonił i pośpiechu wyszli. - Streściłam, nakreślając mu sytuację.  
\- Rozumiem. - Potwierdził poważnie do słuchawki. - Gdzie ty w ogóle jesteś, Karota?  
\- W sklepie. Spróbuję stąd wyjść, zadzwoń do mnie jak się czegoś dowiesz.  
Rozłączyłam się. Musiał się skupić na naszej misji, nie było teraz czasu na ratowanie mnie z opresji. Byłam w stanie poradzić sobie sama. W końcu znalazłam niewielkie okienko na czymś w rodzaju zaplecza. Nie miałam pewności czy uda mi się przez nie przepchnąć, ale to była moja jedyna nadzieja. Ściągnęłam z siebie wszystko co mogło mi przeszkadzać, po czym wyrzuciłam rzeczy na zewnątrz. Podstawiłam krzesło, żeby choć trochę zniwelować wysokość. To było wymagające wyzwanie, ale ostatecznie osiągnęłam sukces. Punkt dla Judy. Poobcierana, ale zadowolona wreszcie wypadłam na bocznej uliczce, zaraz za śmietnikami. Ubrałam się w ekspresowym tempie. Nie chciałam tu zostać, żeby moja obecność nie została zauważona. Było już późno, Nick zabrał samochód, więc czekał mnie samotny spacerek. Nie lubiłam się z nim rozstawać, szczególnie w takich niebezpiecznych czasach. Bogo dostałby szału gdyby się dowiedział. Kazał nam w żadnym wypadku się nie rozdzielać, ale nie mogliśmy zmarnować takiej okazji. Szłam szybko przed siebie, chowając łapki w kieszeniach.

Zdążyłam szybko zmarznąć, a poobcierane ciało piekło nieznacznie, zwłaszcza w ramionach i w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Niecierpliwie zerknęłam na wyświetlacz telefonu. Minęły już dwie godziny, a mój przyjaciel nie dawał znaku życia. Nie mając lepszych pomysłów, weszłam do budynku, kierując się w stronę swojego pokoju. Pod drzwiami czekał na mnie Luke, siedząc na walizkach z nachmurzoną miną.

\- Wreszcie jesteś! Ile można czekać?! - Podniósł głos z irytacją. Rozumiałam jego rozdrażnienie. Na śmierć zapomniałam o jego dzisiejszym przyjeździe. Tyle się ostatnio działo, że nie poświęciłam bratu nawet jednej myśli.

\- Przepraszam Luke - powiedziałam ugodowo, zbliżając się by go uścisnąć. - W pracy mi się przedłużyło. Czemu nie zadzwoniłeś?

\- Telefon mi się wyładował. - Oznajmił, czekając aż otworzę drzwi. Bez dalszej zwłoki pomogłam mu wnieść walizki do środka.

\- Cóż, witam w moich skromnych progach. - Dałam mu chwilę na oswojenie się z otoczeniem, wstawiając do mikrofalówki dwie szklanki soku marchewkowego. Miałam ogromną ochotę na coś ciepłego. - Wiem, że to niewiele...

\- Jest świetnie - uciął moje tłumaczenia, więc krótkim gestem pokazałam mu by usiadł na łóżku.  
\- Poznałam twojego wspólnika - powiedziałam, żeby przerwać niezręczne milczenie, które zapadło między nami. - Kiedy zaczynacie?  
\- Jutro. - I zamilkł. Był zmęczony podróżą i rozdrażniony oczekiwaniem. Rozumiałam to, więc nie naciskałam. Sama byłam wypompowana po dzisiejszych przeżyciach i martwiłam się o Nicka. Koniecznie chciałam się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale nie miałam pewności czy wyciszył telefon. Dzwoniąc mogłam go wpakować w niezłe bagno. Nadmuchałam materac, który zakupiłam niedawno, żeby mieć na czym spać. Odstąpiłam bratu moje łóżko, żeby ani on ani rodzice się nie czepiali. Szybko się przebrałam i położyłam, jutro będzie czas na pogadanki. Zasnęłam, czekając na informacje od Nicka.


	7. Rozdział, w którym Nicka nie ma w pracy

Ukradkiem zerkałam w stronę drzwi, będąc już kłębkiem nerwów. Żadnych znaków życia, brak jakichkolwiek wiadomości, milion nieodebranych połączeń ode mnie. Jeśli coś stało się Nickowi to nigdy sobie nie daruję. Co mnie podkusiło, żeby wysłać go tam samego? Powinnam była odpuścić. Skuliłam się pod miażdżącym spojrzeniem Bogo, który zdążył zauważyć nieobecność lisa. Jak miałam mu wytłumaczyć powody, dla których zdecydowałam się na zignorowanie polecenia? Jak miałam powiedzieć, że naraziłam na niebezpieczeństwo swojego partnera i teraz ten zniknął bez śladu? Z gorączkowych rozmyślań wyrwał mnie szef, zwracając się do mnie bezpośrednio.

\- ...a co do ciebie Hopps, jeśli będziesz ignorować moje gadanie to następnym razem sama się tym zajmiesz. Rozumiem, że martwisz się stanem zdrowia Bajera, ale wiedz, że od zwykłej grypy nikt jeszcze nie umarł. Rozejść się.  
Grypa? Jaka grypa? Przecież kiedy się wczoraj widzieliśmy był okazem zdrowia. Poza tym, jeśli był chory to dlaczego do mnie na zadzwonił? O niczym nie poinformował?! Założę się, że doskonale wiedział jak bardzo będę się denerwować. Chciał mnie ukarać za to, że wysłałam go samego na akcje? A może odgrywał się za cały dzień spędzony w samochodzie? Kretyn. Niech sobie nie myśli, że wolno mu tak ze mną pogrywać. Osobiście się do niego dzisiaj pofatyguję. Zaraz... Skoro mój partner jest niedysponowany to czym będę się dzisiaj zajmować?

\- Szefie... ? - Zatrzymałam go, kiedy już był przy wyjściu.

\- Czego? - Zmierzył mnie spojrzeniem, a ja poczułam się nieswojo.  
\- Bo... ja nie dosłyszałam, co mam robić... skoro Nicka dzisiaj nie ma.  
\- Trzeba było słuchać, co mam do powiedzenia to byś wiedziała. Może któryś z twoich kolegów będzie na tyle uprzejmy, że ci to powtórzy.  
Wyszedł z sali odpraw, trzaskając drzwiami. Niech to, miałam przerąbane na całej linii. Wyszłam na korytarz, kierując się w stronę głównego holu. Podejmowałam nieustające próby dodzwonienia się do Nicka. Bezskutecznie. Ostatecznie nagrałam się na pocztę głosową nie przebierając w słowach.

\- Hej Pazurian - zawołałam rutynowo na przywitanie. - Coś nowego?  
\- Cześć Juds. - Uśmiechnął się do mnie, opierając łokcie na blacie. - Myślę, że jesteś gwiazdą plotek tego tygodnia.

Zamrugałam zdezorientowana. Co ja takiego niby zrobiłam?

\- Jak to?  
\- Na jakim świecie ty żyjesz? Od tygodnia przygotowujemy się na przybycie grupki dzieciaków z naszego okręgu. Podobno to stado małych potworów. Nikt nie chciał zgłosić się na ochotnika do oprowadzenia ich i zastanawialiśmy komu Bogo przydzieli ten przykry obowiązek.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ja... ?

\- No jasne! Wybrałaś sobie kiepski moment na podpadnięcie szefowi, wiesz?  
Jęknęłam, przeciągając łapką po twarzy. Zaczęło mi coś świtać. To dlatego ostatnio każdy jak mógł próbował przypodobać się Bogo. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej był on tak popularny. Komplementy, którymi zasypywali go niektórzy były naprawdę wysmakowane. O różnorodnych prezentach nawet nie wspomnę. Nie miałam czasu na branie udziału w tej szopce, ale powoli zaczynałam tego żałować.  
\- To musi być jakaś pomyłka. Nie wierzę, że Bogo mógłby mi to zrobić - powiedziałam zawzięcie, kierując się w stronę gabinetu szefa.  
\- Powodzenia Judy! - zawołał za mną Pazurian, ale nie odwróciłam się ani nie zerknęłam nawet przez ramię. Byłam wyjątkowo zdeterminowana, żeby jakimś cudem wykpić się z tej sytuacji. Wpadłam do gabinetu Bogo, nie zawracając sobie głowy jakimś głupim pukaniem.  
\- Nie zgadzam się! - Zgłosiłam stanowczy sprzeciw, wskakując na krzesło przed jego biurkiem. Posłał mi chmurne spojrzenie, po czym wrócił do swoich notatek.  
\- O ile dobrze pamiętam nie pytałem się ciebie o zdanie, Hopps.  
\- Ale szefie! Jest tylu innych policjantów, którzy z pewnością lepiej by się wywiązali z tego zadania!  
\- Żaden z nich nie jest tak medialny jak ty. Dzieciaki będą wprost zachwycone spotkaniem z legendą.  
\- Wiem, że szef się na mnie gniewa. Rozumiem. Zawaliłam i przepraszam, szczerze z głębi serca przepraszam - podkreśliłam, kładąc rękę na sercu - Uważam jednak, że powinniśmy poddać tą decyzję szczegółowym rozważaniom. Przydałby się nam ktoś z większym doświadczeniem...  
\- ... Twoje liczne rodzeństwo z pewnością wiele cię nauczyło...  
\- ... Mimo to nie mam takiego autorytetu jak niektórzy z moich kolegów...  
\- Nie dyskutuj ze mną. I tak niczego nie osiągniesz. - Zakończył wreszcie dyskusję zmęczonym tonem, patrząc mi w oczy ze znużeniem.

Byłam podminowana i doszczętnie wykończona. Kto by pomyślał, że kilkanaście małych potworów mogło aż do tego stopnia dać mi w kość. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym w ich wieku była taka nieznośna. Naprawdę. Poza tym irytowały mnie też uśmieszki posyłane mi przez współpracowników, kiedy oprowadzałam dzieciaki po komisariacie. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ubaw po pachy, wielkie dzięki. Przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji posyłałam im naburmuszone spojrzenia. Nie, żeby to cokolwiek dało, ale wychodzę z założenia, że zawsze warto próbować. Tak na wszelki wypadek, bo nie wiadomo co może się wydarzyć. Byłam wykończona dzisiejszym dniem, ale czekało mnie jeszcze spotkanie z moim partnerem. Nie chciałam przekładać tego na kolejny dzień, bo moje i tak już zszargane nerwy mogłyby tego nie wytrzymać.

\- Nick, do cholery! Otwieraj natychmiast! Dobrze wiem, że tam jesteś! - Krzyczałam, z całej siły waląc pięścią w drzwi. - I nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę dopóki nie powiesz mi o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. - Dodałam tak dla pewności, żeby miał jasność.  
Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Może jednak go nie było? Może nie wrócił z tej samotnej eskapady i ktoś podszywając się pod niego przesłał Bogo fałszywą wiadomość o chorobie? A może Nick miał już dość bycia moim partnerem i udawał chorego by móc mnie unikać? To głupie. Przecież by mi powiedział. Zawsze o wszystkim mi mówił. I perspektywa zranienia moich uczuć by mu w tym nie przeszkodziła w żaden sposób. Oparłam się czołem o drzwi i nieco ściszyłam głos.

\- Przepraszam! Zadowolony? Wiem, że się na mnie gniewasz i masz do tego całkowite prawo, ale proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną. - Byłam zdeterminowana i zdesperowana jednocześnie, żeby się do niego dostać. Wyważę drzwi, jeśli mnie do tego zmusi.

\- Nie gniewam się na ciebie. - Usłyszałam ciężkie westchnięcie, a następnie dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza. Spojrzałam na niego, marszcząc czoło. Wyglądał raczej mizernie. Jego futro było zapewne lepkie od potu, a on sam krzywił się przy każdym, choćby najmniejszym, ruchu. - Wejdź, skoro już przyszłaś. Nie będziemy rozmawiać przez próg.

Skorzystałam z zaproszenia bez dalszej zwłoki. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam w mieszkaniu Nicka, więc byłam raczej zaciekawiona. Rozejrzałam się po sporych rozmiarów pomieszczeniu służącemu za sypialnię jak ustaliłam po znajdującym się tam dużym łóżku. Oprócz szafy znajdował się tam jeszcze niewielki stolik oraz dwa, wyglądające na wygodne, fotele. Popielate ściany sprawiały raczej ponure wrażenie, a w pokoju panował półmrok, za który odpowiedzialne były ciężkie zasłony zakrywające okno. Po prawej było przejście do kuchni, co wywnioskowałam po wystającej zza rogu lodówce, a obok znajdowały się drzwi, za którymi zapewne kryła się łazienka. Cóż, przy tym mieszkaniu mój mizerny pokój przypominał zaledwie straszną norę. Nick wskazał mi jeden z foteli, pytając czy chcę coś do picia. Zaprzeczyłam ruchem głowy, więc wzruszywszy ramionami wpakował się pod kołdrę.

\- Skoro się na mnie nie gniewasz to czemu nie odpowiadałeś na moje wiadomości? Nie odbierałeś telefonów? - Zaczęłam w końcu temat, nie chcąc by ta cisza między nami się przedłużyła.  
\- Jestem chory - powiedział po chwili wahania, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

\- Nie wyglądasz - odparowałam, przechylając głowę by lepiej się mu przyjrzeć, choć utrudniał mi to panujący półmrok. - O co tak naprawdę chodzi?

\- O nic nie chodzi. - Skrzywił się zauważalnie. - Źle się czuję i tyle. To chyba nie jest zakazane, co?

Obserwowałam go uważnie. Wiedziałam doskonale, że mnie okłamywał, ale chyba nie miałam prawa go naciskać. Nie musiał mi się z niczego spowiadać, wiedziałam to doskonale, ale i tak czułam towarzyszące mi rozczarowanie.

\- Martwiłam się o ciebie - wyznałam w końcu, napotykając jego pochmurne spojrzenie.  
\- Niepotrzebnie - odparował, chociaż poruszył się niespokojnie. - Jak widzisz, nic mi nie jest.

\- Mylisz się - zaprotestowałam żarliwie. Miałam święte prawo być zaniepokojona i choćby nie wiem jak się starał to niczego by nie zmieniło. - Miałeś się ze mną skontaktować, a zamiast tego milczałeś. Byłam pewna, że coś ci się stało! I to wyłącznie z mojej winy.

Pozwoliłam by moje uszy opadły, po czym objęłam się ramionami. Ten gest pokazywał jak bardzo czułam się zraniona. W ten sposób próbowałam zyskać choć odrobinę pozornego poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

\- Przepraszam, Juds - powiedział w końcu, nie patrząc jednak w moim kierunku. Zauważyłam ostatnio, że coraz więcej osób postanowiło mnie tak nazywać. Nie, żeby jakoś szczególnie mi to przeszkadzało. - Nie wziąłem tego pod uwagę. Późno wróciłem i byłem wykończony, a fakt, iż to był ślepy zaułek nie poprawił mojego nastroju. Kłótnia, którą podsłuchałaś wcale nie dotyczyła morderstwa tylko bezpieczeństwa biznesu. Ten kojot jest jej wspólnikiem, mimo że nie widnieje na papierze. Ewidentnie chodzi o sprawy rodzinne, zresztą sama słyszałaś jej historię.  
Przyglądałam mu się badawczo, podczas całej wypowiedzi. Instynkt podpowiadał mi, że Nick się myli lub co gorsza... okłamuje mnie. Nie chciałam w to jednak wierzyć, ponieważ nigdy nie zrobił nic by utracić moje zaufanie. Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem i powierzyłabym mu własne życie.

\- W porządku - skomentowałam po chwili. - Rozumiem. W takim razie będę szukać dalej. Kiedy wracasz do pracy?

\- Jak tylko poczuję się lepiej.

Opornie wstałam z fotela, ale nie powinnam zawracać mu dłużej głowy. Musiał odpocząć, żeby szybciej zdrowieć. Jutro też był dzień, a ja miałam wolne, więc mogłam spokojnie go odwiedzić. Odprowadził mnie do drzwi. Pożegnaliśmy się krótko, po czym złapałam jego łapę i uścisnęłam pokrzepiająco. Wzdrygnął się lekko, ale postanowiłam to zignorować.

\- Odwiedzę cię jutro - oświadczyłam. - I lepiej dla ciebie byś następnym razem odebrał telefon ode mnie.


	8. Rozdział, w którym każdy wybór jest zły

Nick był nieznośny. Naprawdę. Jego zachowanie zaczęło przechodzić wszelkie pojęcie. Unikanie niewygodnych pytań, zbywanie troski dość sporą ilością sarkazmu... Nawet patrzenie na mnie, w jego wykonaniu, graniczyło z cudem. Byłam zmęczona jego humorkami i zaczynałam żałować, że miałam dzisiaj wolne.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje? - warknęłam w końcu, całkowicie poirytowana. To niesprawiedliwe, że nagle zaczął mnie traktować jak zło konieczne.

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi - powiedział sztywno, krzywiąc się zauważalnie. - Przecież nie kazałem ci tu przychodzić. Sama się wprosiłaś.

Zamrugałam skonsternowana. Naprawdę mnie to zabolało.

\- Rozumiem - rzuciłam tonem, który nawet w moich uszach brzmiał piskliwie, po czym wstałam. _Drań_ , wyszeptał cichy głosik w mojej głowie. - Skoro nie jestem tutaj mile widziana to nie będę dłużej zajmować twojego _cennego_ czasu - wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Myślę, że tak będzie najlepiej - odpowiedział bezbarwnie. Zupełnie go to nie obeszło. Świetnie. Fantastycznie. Niech radzi sobie sam, palant jeden. Mam to głęboko w poważaniu. Bezzwłocznie ruszyłam w stronę drzwi z wysoko uniesioną głową, żeby czasem nie sądził, że mnie uraził czy coś. Mam swoją godność. Szarpnęłam za klamkę, stając nagle oko w oko z dobrze mi znaną lisicą.

\- Blanco. - Przywitałam się oschle. Nie miałam zamiaru pokazać jak bardzo zaskoczył mnie jej widok tutaj. Zmierzyła mnie oceniającym spojrzeniem z góry na dół, a na jej twarzy zagościł pogardliwy uśmieszek.

\- Posterunkowa Hopps. Co za... niespodziewana spotkanie - przemówiła głosem słodkim jak miód, choć pobrzmiewała w nim kpiąca nuta. Zacisnęłam łapki w pięści, ale nie skomentowałam tej jawnej prowokacji.  
\- Milena - zawołał Nick, uśmiechając się nieco fałszywie jak na mój gust. Znałam doskonale jego twarz i potrafiłam wychwycić nawet najdrobniejszą zmianę. Znienacka pojawił się tuż za mną. - Judy właśnie wychodzi. Wejdź proszę.

W ten oto sposób znalazłam się za drzwiami. Byłam skonfundowana. Wyrzucił mnie z mieszkania, tak po prostu jak starą, zużytą zabawkę. Stałam tam przez chwilę, zapuszczając korzenie. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że potraktował mnie w ten sposób. Zbiegłam po schodach, przełykając łzy upokorzenia. Nie dorastałam jej do pięt, miałam tego pełną świadomość. Byłam tylko głupim szarakiem, małym i nic nie znaczącym. A Miriam stanowiła moje całkowite przeciwieństwo. Niesamowicie kobieca, stylowo ubrana i miła dla oczu, potrafiła też bezwzględnie zadbać o swoje interesy. Mogła mieć każdego, bo nikt by się jej nie oparł. Ona i ja - dwa zupełnie rożne światy. Pogoda chyba wyczuła mój parszywy nastrój, bo zaczęło padać, choć w telewizji tego nie zapowiadali. Przemoczona i zmarznięta włóczyłam się po ulicach, nie mając co ze sobą zrobić. Niebieski podkoszulek oraz dżinsy przykleiły się do mojego futra, powodując nieprzyjemne swędzenie. Wystrzał z pistoletu zwrócił w pewnym momencie moją uwagę. Odwróciłam się w kierunku źródła dźwięku i patrzyłam jak jakiś policjant upada na ziemię. Czas jakby zwolnił. Jak przez mgłę słyszałam wrzaski przypadkowych przechodniów, obserwując powiększające się zbiegowisko. Pobiegłam w tamtym kierunku, a serce waliło mi jak młotem. Szum w uszach zagłuszał hałas pochodzący z otoczenia. Miałam sekundy by zdecydować czy pomóc koledze czy podążyć za przestępcą.

\- Niech ktoś zadzwoni po pogotowie - krzyknęłam, wpadając w tłum. Gdzieś w oddali mignęła mi zakapturzona postać. Rozpychałam przechodniów, próbując dorwać potencjalnego morderce. Modliłam się w duchu by Szponerowi nic poważnego się nie stało. W biegu ledwie zdążyłam zidentyfikować policjanta. Gdzie, do cholery, był jego partner?! Zauważyłam, że uciekinier zniknął za rogiem najbliższego budynku, ale kiedy tam dotarłam... droga była pusta. Zapadł się pod ziemię. Błąkałam się tak bez celu po okolicy jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Liczne ślady nakładały się na siebie, więc nie wiedziałam, które mogły należeć do niego. Cholera. Postrzelił policjanta w samym centrum miasta, gdzie każdego dnia przechadzały się setki zwierząt. Z uczuciem zawodu, wróciłam pędem ku miejscu, gdzie Szponer został ranny. Po powrocie zamierzałam przekopać cały miastowy monitoring byle znaleźć winnego. Karetka właśnie odjeżdżała, kiedy zdołałam w końcu przywlec swój przemoczony i zniechęcony tyłek z powrotem. Został tam natomiast mój szef i dwóch policjantów przesłuchujących gapiów. Wściekły Bogo to nie był przyjemny widok.

\- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Hopps? - zapytał pozornie spokojnym tonem. To ewidentnie było pytanie retoryczne, więc nie zamierzałam odpowiedzieć. W rankingu przydatnych spadałam ostatnio na łeb, na szyję. - Powinienem cię wylać za nieudzielenie pomocy rannemu. Jednak burmistrz Grzywalski stanowczo wyraził swoje zdanie w tej kwestii, więc nie mogę tego zrobić choć, wierz mi, bardzo bym chciał. Mam dość twojej bezmyślności. Co się z tobą dzieje?

\- Szefie, ja naprawdę chciałam dobrze. Było tu pełno osób, ktoś przecież zadzwonił po pomoc. Musiałam złapać przestępce!

\- To gdzie on jest, co? Stał się niewidzialny? A może jest tak mały, że nie sposób go zobaczyć? - zakpił.  
\- Zniknął mi z oczu - przyznałam niechętnie. - Ale przeglądnę monitoring i z pewnością go złapię!

\- Nie przeglądniesz - powiedział Bogo, wydając się nagle o wiele starszym niż był w rzeczywistości. - Wszystkie kamery padły z samego rana. Awaria systemu. Nasi specjaliści wciąż próbują usunąć usterkę. Zrobisz sobie przerwę, Hopps. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż twój partner wróci. Mam wrażenie, że tylko on jest w stanie powstrzymać twoją niesubordynację.  
\- Ale...

\- Nie, Judy. Mam naprawdę za dużo na głowie, żeby martwić się dodatkowo o policjantkę, która w cywilu rzuca się w pościg za uzbrojonym bandytą. On miał broń, głupia. Co byś zrobiła, jeśli dałby się złapać? Mógłby cię zabić. Nie miałabyś żadnych szans. Nawet nie uznałaś za słuszne, żeby nas powiadomić. Dlaczego?

Zagryzłam wargi. Postąpiłam cholernie nierozważnie. Nie dostrzegałam tego wcześniej. Byłam tak rozbita po spotkaniu z Nickiem, że nie myślałam jasno. Co za wstyd! Najchętniej zapadłabym się pod ziemię.

\- Nie miałam przy sobie nic, nawet telefonu - wyznałam z zażenowaniem.  
Bogo westchnął ciężko, pocierając zmarszczone czoło, jakby ten gest miał wygładzić zmarszczki spowodowane niepokojem.

\- Właśnie o tym mówiłem. Jesteś zbyt roztargniona dla swojego własnego dobra. Może po prostu potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Wrócisz do pracy, kiedy Bajer łaskawie wyzdrowieje.

\- Tak, szefie - powiedziałam, nie mając innego wyjścia. Bogo zostawił mnie tam samą, przemoczoną i zrozpaczoną. Uświadomiła sobie, że byłam źródłem wszelkich kłopotów. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zastanawiałam się czy postąpiłam słusznie, wstępując do policji. Zawaliłam na całej linii. Nie potrafiłam nawet dogadać się ze swoim partnerem! Nie mówiąc już o podjętych przeze mnie błędnych decyzjach. Byłam bezradna, niepewna względem nadchodzącej przyszłości i stanowczo potrzebowałam pocieszenia. Skoro Nick znalazł pocieszenie w parszywych szponach pewnej lisicy musiałam udać się do swojej jedynej przyjaciółki. Zresztą, dawno nie widziałam mojej słodkiej chrześnicy. Nie zważając na to, iż wyglądam pewnie jak siedem nieszczęść, wcisnęłam łapki do kieszeni i ruszyłam w obranym kierunku.

Przywitałam się ze znajomymi ochroniarzami, którzy szybko zaprowadzili mnie do salonu, gdzie przebywała Fru Fru. Byli przyzwyczajeni do moich niezapowiedzianych wizyt, nawet jeśli ostatnia nastąpiła już jakiś czas temu.  
\- Hej, mała - zawołałam, pochylając się ku mojej chrześnicy.

\- Ciocia Judy! - Zachwyciła się dziewczynka, przytulając się do mojego policzka. Połaskotała mnie noskiem, kiedy składała na nim delikatny pocałunek. - Cemu jesteś taka mokla?

\- Na polu pada deszcz - uświadomiłam ją z uśmiechem. - Przepraszam, ale dzisiaj nie mam nic dla ciebie. Następnym razem to nadrobimy, zgoda?

Mała zamyśliła się na moment, po czym jej dziecięca twarzyczka się rozpogodziła.  
\- Dobla - powiedziała w końcu, wracając do swoich zabawek. To była nasza tradycja, że przychodząc w odwiedziny przynosiłam jakiś drobiazg dla swojej ulubienicy. Co prawda, mała miała wszystko czego dusza zapragnie, ponieważ dziadek ubóstwiał ją nad życie i kupował jej wszystko o czym tylko pomyślała, ale ja ze swej strony chciałam w ten sposób chociaż minimalnie zrekompensować jej moje nieliczne wizyty. Pomimo dobrobytu, wcale nie zachowywała się jak rozpieszczone dziecko. Była niezwykle mądra, uczuciowa i łatwo się przywiązywała. Nie krzyczała ani nie grymasiła. Nic dziwnego, że z łatwością podbiła moje serce.

\- Judy? - Obie z zainteresowaniem obróciłyśmy głowy. W końcu miałyśmy na imię tak samo. Fru Fru roześmiała się na ten widok. - Wyglądasz jakby ktoś cię przeżuł i wypluł na ulicę. Co się stało?

\- To długa historia - wymamrotałam. - Tak w skrócie to mój chory partner znalazł sobie obiekt westchnień, przez co zupełnie nie możemy się dogadać. Jeden z naszych nie żyje, drugi jest przynajmniej ranny. Bogo wściekł się na mnie za uczestniczenie w pościgu i posłał mnie na przymusowy urlop dopóki Nick nie wyzdrowieje. A ja nie mam ochoty nadal współpracować z tą lisią kanalią - wyrzuciłam siebie jak najszybciej, czując się nagle nieco lżej na duchu.

\- Och - wyrwało się. Wydawała się być bardzo zaskoczona. - Nick się kimś zainteresował?

\- Tak myślałam, że z całej mojej wypowiedzi tylko to cię zainteresuje. W końcu co tam, jedno życie w te czy wewte. Żadna różnica. - Może byłam zgryźliwa, ale to był naprawdę ciężki dzień. Wiedziałam, że Fru Fru to zrozumie. Miała perfekcyjną intuicję i zawsze potrafiła przejrzeć mnie na wylot. - A co do twojego pytania to odpowiedź jest twierdząca.

\- Dziwne, byłam pewna, że... Cóż, a próbowałaś z nim o tym porozmawiać?  
\- Nie da się z nim porozumieć! On jest... niemożliwy! Wciąż mnie zbywa, a jego złośliwości są ponad moje siły. Jest koszmarny. Nie wiem co się z nim ostatnio dzieje.  
\- Może wpadł w jakieś kłopoty, co? - zasugerowała, po chwili zastanowienia, poprawiając koka, który i bez tego był perfekcyjny. Podejrzewałam, że w ten sposób łatwiej jej było się skupić. - Obie znamy Nicka. Można o nim wiele powiedzieć, ale z pewnością nie to, że jest wredny nawet dla nieznajomych, a już szczególnie dla przyjaciół. Owszem, bywa sarkastyczny, ale bez przesady.

\- Tez tak myślałam, ale nie jestem już tego taka pewna. Czasem się zastanawiam czy to nie była jakaś jego gra.

\- Spróbuję z nim porozmawiać, dobrze? I wtedy zobaczymy.

\- Naprawdę? Mogłabyś? - Byłam naprawdę wdzięczna za tę propozycję.

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Zadzwonię do ciebie, jeśli się czegoś dowiem.

\- Byłoby fantastycznie. Kiedy twój tata ma wrócić do domu? - Słyszałam, że wyjechał na jakiś czas w interesach, ale nie wiedziałam na jak dług. Być może miał dla mnie jakieś informacje. Mogłabym zapytać, któregoś z jego ochroniarzy, ale nie wyznaliby mi nic konkretnego bez jego zgody, więc wolałam zaczekać.  
\- Spodziewamy się tatusia w przyszłym tygodniu, dlaczego pytasz?  
\- Miałam nadzieję, że udzieli mi odpowiedzi na kilka pytań - odparłam szczerze. - W takim razie wpadnę jak się zjawi. Trzymaj się Fru Fru, naprawdę bardzo ci dziękuję. Pa, mała Judy. 


	9. Rozdział, w którym Judy kombinuje

*Śledztwo dzień 8: zawieszona*

Bogo chyba sądził, że będę się trzymać z daleka od tej sprawy. Naprawdę, myślałam, że zna mnie znacznie lepiej. Jakoś pozbierałam się po chwilach wczorajszej słabości. W końcu ileż można się nad sobą użalać? Podsumujmy fakty: uchodziłam za najlepszego studenta na swoim roku, jako pierwszy królik na świecie zostałam gliną i w stosunkowo krótkim czasie rozwiązałam niezwykle trudną sprawę. Nie dam sobą pomiatać, ponieważ stać mnie na więcej i chętnie to udowodnię. Z tym właśnie postanowieniem zerwałam się rano z materaca. Luke pochrapywał cicho, korzystając z ostatnich chwil snu, na co tylko przewróciłam oczami. Nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele czasu na rozmowę, bo na ogół mijaliśmy się w ciągu dnia. Wychodziłam wcześnie, a wracałam późno, kiedy już zdążył położyć się do łóżka. Powinnam poświęcić mu więcej uwagi albo chociaż sprawdzić jak sytuacja w jego pierwszej pracy. Zdążyłam zapomnieć co znaczy być dobrą siostrą, ale nadrobię to, kiedy tylko znajdę moment. Teraz jednak potrzebowałam, jakimś cudem, znaleźć się w swoim gabinecie na posterunku. Najlepiej, żeby nikt mnie tam oficjalnie nie widział. I bez tego miałam wystarczająco kłopotów. A czego Bogo nie widzi, to go nie zaboli. Wszyscy to wiedzieliśmy od samego początku służby. Pewne rzeczy raczej opłacało się zachować dla siebie. Sprawdzenie czy naprawiono monitoring stało się aktualnie moim priorytetem. Potrzebowałam się dowiedzieć czy zostały jakiekolwiek z poprzednich nagrań. Skradanie się miałam we krwi. Bez najmniejszych przeszkód dotarłam tam gdzie chciałam. Początkowo nawet udało mi się zalogować w systemie, najwidoczniej nasi specjaliści odnieśli choć cząstkowy sukces i postawili monitoring na nogi. Niestety nie odzyskali danych, które najwidoczniej przepadły bezpowrotnie. Strona odświeżyła się automatycznie, a na ekranie wyskoczył mi błąd logowania. Co? Jak to? Wklepałam ponownie hasło, lecz na nic się to zdało. Na monitorze pojawił się za to nowy napis błyszczący nauczycielską czerwienią: Hopps, twój szlaban nadal obowiązuje. Wyłączyłam monitor, będąc zupełnie podminowana. Przynajmniej wciąż miałam plan awaryjny i ogromną ochotę na małe ploteczki. Jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli. Szybko zaopatrzyłam się w ulubione pączki pewnego tygrysa.  
\- Pazuriaaan - wyszczerzyłam się szeroko, kładąc pudełko przed nim na blacie. - Wiesz, że cię uwielbiam, prawda?  
\- Chyba wolałbym nie wiedzieć - mruknął, przygryzając wargi, podczas gdy jego łapa mimowolnie powędrowała ku łakociom.  
\- Obiło mi się o uszy, że systemy już funkcjonują normalnie - rzuciłam niby od niechcenia.  
\- Prawie - wymamrotał między kolejnymi kęsami. - Dwie kamery wciąż są nieaktywne. Ktoś chyba pojechał je nawet sprawdzić. Albo miał to zrobić później. Nie jestem pewien.  
\- Możesz mi napisać które?  
\- Jasnie, nie ma... - Znienacka zakrztusił się pączkiem, a jego oczy niemal wyskoczyły z oczodołów.  
\- Hopps. - Grzmiący głos rozbrzmiał groźnie za moimi plecami. Auć.  
\- Nie łamię zakazu - powiedziałam szybko, ale stanowczo.  
\- W takim razie co tu robisz? - Bogo patrzył na mnie spod byka, a Pazurian włóczył spojrzeniem między naszą dwójką.  
\- J-ja... - zająknęłam się, próbując wymyślić wiarygodną wymówkę. - Przyszłam zgłosić kradzież... Właśnie, absolutnie tak, prawda Pazurian?  
\- Tak, oczywiście - przytaknął pod naciskiem mojego spojrzenia.  
\- Cóż więc takiego ukradli naszemu króliczkowi, Clawhauser? - spytał.  
\- Eeee... Tego... No... - Mój biedny informator powoli zaczął wpadać w panikę, nie mając pod ręką wygodnej odpowiedzi, więc musiałam przybyć odsieczą.  
\- Szefie! No wie pan co?! - oburzyłam się teatralnie. - A gdzie zaufanie? Gdzie wiara w szczerość współpracowników?  
\- Umarła śmiercią naturalną - burknął, ignorując perfekcyjne przedstawienie w moim wykonaniu. - A ja nadal się nie dowiedziałem co takiego ci ukradli.  
\- No... Właściwie... Marchewkę mi ukradli. Długopis taki w sensie - nawijałam jak najęta to, co mi ślina na język przyniosła. Cokolwiek byle wyjść obronną ręką.  
\- I zawracasz Clawhauserowi głowę z powodu jakiegoś głupiego przyboru do pisania?

\- To nie byle jaki długopis! Ma dyktafon! Z bardzo ważnymi informacjami - obruszyłam się na taką ignorancję. Bogo założył ręce na piersi, wpatrując się we mnie, a złośliwe ogniki migotały w jego oczach aż poczułam się nieswojo.

\- Ach tak? Czy to nie ta marchewka, która wystaje ci z kieszeni?  
Zmieszałam się trochę, przyłapana na jawnym kłamstwie. Niewidzialne trybiki w mojej głowie zasuwały jak szalone.  
\- Oto przed państwem policjant roku - zawołałam do wszystkich w holu, wskazując łapką na Bogo. - Wspaniały wzór do naśladowania. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam, żeby ktoś tak szybko rozwiązał jakąś sprawę. Oby było wśród nas więcej takich autorytetów. Brawa dla komendanta Bogo!

Na migi pokazałam Pazurianowi, żeby mi napisał co obiecał, po czym strategicznie się wycofałam zanim Szef zdążył wyrwać mi uszy. Złość przejdzie mu zanim tu ponownie wrócę.

Wepchnęłam łapki do kieszeni, przemierzając zalane słońcem ulice naszego pięknego centrum. Domyślałam się, że komendant wciąż jeszcze się produkował na temat sceny, którą urządziłam. Biedny Clawhauser. Prawie było mi go szkoda. Prawie, bo cieszyłam się, że to nie ja muszę wysłuchiwać kazania. Zachichotałam pod nosem, wyobrażając sobie ich miny. Moją uwagę przykuł wielobarwny kiosk. Moja własna podobizna zerkała na mnie z pierwszej strony jakiegoś szmatławca. Wzięłam gazetę, wygrzebałam drobne, po czym prędko za nią zapłaciłam. Artykuł sowicie opatrzony moimi zdjęciami zrobionymi w najmniej fortunnych momentach, był stekiem bzdur, spekulacji i pomówień. Nie znałam nawet autorki tych oszczerstw, a ona zachowywała się jakby nie opuszczała mnie na krok. Nie miałam pojęcia skąd wiedziała o naszej wizycie u byłej wiceburmistrz ani o tym, że zostałam zdegradowana. W końcu nie publikowaliśmy takich informacji. To była sprawa, która zostawała w obrębie komisariatu.

 _Nieudolnie prowadzone śledztwo... Żałosna postawa posterunkowej Hopps... Czy ponownie padną bezpodstawne podejrzenia?_  
To tylko te łagodniejsze sformułowania, które padły w artykule. Szczerze mówiąc, wściekłam się, bo jak ona śmiała? Najgorsze, że nie mogłam nic z tym zrobić, bo gazety w naszym mieście miały absolutną wolność słowa. Parszywa redaktorka miała pole do popisu dopóki nie napisałaby czegoś niezgodnego z prawem, a widać, że naprawdę się pilnowała. Zadzwoniłam do Nicka, ale ponownie olał mój telefon. Wzruszyłam ramionami i przesłałam mu kilka smakowitych kąsków z felernego tekstu. Będzie chciał to sobie kupi gazetę i doczyta resztę.

Pazurian dał mi trop. Wysłał mi wiadomością tekstową adresy dwóch kamer, które zostały wyłączone chwilowo z użytku. Pożyczyłam od Luka rodzinną furgonetkę, której używał do dowożenia dostaw do ich sklepu. Całą wieczność zajęłoby mi dotarcie gdziekolwiek pieszo, a ponieważ Bogo mnie zawiesił, nie miałam prawa korzystać ze służbowego wozu. Ubolewałam nad tym szczególnie dlatego, że w tym starym złomie ogrzewanie wymagało fachowej interwencji. A jednak lepszy rydz, niż nic. Udałam się na wyznaczone miejsce, czując się trochę samotna. Mimo wszystko brakowało mi towarzystwa Nicka, nawet jeśli ostatnio był straszną szują. Wysiadając, zadrżałam gdy chłodny wiatr wtargnął miedzy futro, drażniąc skórę. Mój nos zamienił się w sopel lodu i nie pomogło pocieranie go łapką. Wciąż zaskakiwała mnie różnica temperatur między Śródmieściem, a innymi dzielnicami Zwierzogrodu. Z zalanego słońcem centrum znalazłam się w samym sercu mroźnej krainy. Nie przepadałam za takimi różnicami temperatur. Umiejscowienie uszkodzonego monitoringu wydawało się nieprzypadkowe. Jedna z kamer ewidentnie została odcięta, a obiektyw był cały spękany. Drugi natomiast ktoś zamalował na czarno. Każda z nich skierowana była na inną odnogę tej samej drogi. Byłam naprawdę ciekawa dokąd one prowadziły. Wybrałam najpierw tą z prawej strony. Jeśli były jakiekolwiek ślady to już dawno zostały zasypane przez zamieć. Dotarłam na koniec obwodnicy, z zaskoczeniem odkrywając, że kończy się ona tuż obok lotniska. Zastanawiałam się przez moment czy powinnam wejść do środka, ale ostatecznie porzuciłam ten pomysł. Bez uprawnień i tak niczego konkretnego bym się nie dowiedziała. Będzie jeszcze czas by tu wrócić w razie jakiejś wyższej konieczności. Postanowiłam sprawdzić drugą drogę, wzdłuż której ciągnęły się stare slamsy. Okolica była niezmiernie ponura i szczerze mówiąc, nie chciałabym tu mieszkać. Zapuszczone trawniki, porozrzucane wszędzie śmieci i wszechobecny smród, który mimo mrozu czułam nawet wewnątrz furgonetki. Walące się rudery, często jedna na drugiej, wydawały się uginać pod ciężarem śniegu. Ciężkie sople zwieszające się z krawędzi dachów stanowiły śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Wcześniej nie wiedziałam nawet, że podobne tereny znajdują się w granicach Zwierzogrodu. To było lekko niepokojące i umniejszało znacznie moje dotąd dobre zdanie na temat miasta. Ktoś powinien się tym zająć, zwrócić uwagę na panujące tu warunki. Czułam na plecach liczne spojrzenia, ale choć wysilałam wzrok to nikogo nie dostrzegłam między licznymi budynkami. Żwirowa droga nagle się urywała, to zdecydowanie był ślepy zaułek. Majaczący na horyzoncie budynek kusił niezmiernie, a ja koniecznie chciałam poznać tajemnicę, którą skrywał. Jednak nie wiedziałam czy mój marchewkowy wóz sobie poradzi czy czasem nie utknie w zaspie, jeśli pojadę dalej. Decydując się iść dalej pieszo, modliłam się by auto zostało nienaruszone do mojego powrotu. Nie wiedziałam jak miałabym wytłumaczyć ojcu jego kradzież, więc wolałabym nie być zmuszona do wymyślania wiarygodnego wytłumaczenia. Byłam bardzo szczęśliwa z powodu mojej drobnej budowy i niewielkiej wagi ciała, dzięki czemu nie zapadałam się za bardzo w śniegu. Jeśli po tej eskapadzie się nie pochoruję to będę naprawdę zaskoczona i szczerze wdzięczna Marchewkowemu Bóstwu. Czym bliżej nieokreślonego obiektu się znajdowałam tym bardziej wydawał się on opuszczony. Przypominał jakiś stary, opuszczony magazyn. Skoro jednak dotarłam aż tutaj, nie mogłam się wycofać.

 **OD AUTORKI:**

Grypa to zUo. Naprawdę. Wystrzegajcie się jej z całych sił. Pamiętajcie, żeby ciepło się ubierać i wzmacniać odporność organizmu. Ewentualnie będziecie dogorywać w łóżku jak ja od połowy zeszłego tygodnia. Już miałam testament pisać, więc wiecie... Nie było ani miło ani przyjemnie.  
 **Ważne ogłoszenia:**  
1\. Moja postać ma ubogi słownik i głęboko zakorzenione skłonności do powtórzeń i to się NIE zmieni. Takie już prawo wypowiedzi pierwszoosobowych.  
2\. Jeśli już koniecznie czujesz potrzebę poprawiania mnie, drogi czytelniku, to z łaski swojej najpierw sam naucz się poprawnie pisać... Rażące błędy ortograficzne w komentarzach to dopiero wtopa.  
 **Koniec ważnych ogłoszeń.**

Nie mam dzisiaj weny ani siły, więc powiem krótko: dziękuję wszystkim za gwiazdki i komentarze 3 Dużo dla mnie znaczą.

Dedykacja dla **Sfrustrowanej** , która uparcie pośpieszała mnie z pisaniem. Całuski ;*


	10. Rozdział, w którym zażegnano konflikt

Skradałam się powoli z paralizatorem tkwiącym sztywno w mojej łapce w charakterze najlepszej broni. Pistolet leżał sobie chwilowo skonfiskowany w gabinecie Bogo, jakby ten nieistotny fakt mógł powstrzymać jakąkolwiek z moich szaleńczych eskapad. Co prawda, czułabym się znacznie bezpieczniej z potężnym gnatem na podorędziu, ale nie zamierzałam narzekać. Zawsze mogłam skorzystać z gazu na lisy, który wciąż wisiał u mojego pasa. Wielkiej krzywdy nikomu bym nie zrobiła, ale zaaplikowany prosto w oczy mógł chociaż na parę chwil oślepić potencjalnego przeciwnika, dając mi bezcenny czas na ucieczkę. Dotarłam do magazynu, który był stary już wtedy, kiedy dziadkowie naszego komendanta przyszli na świat. Część szyb, które się jeszcze uchowały, pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu, a pozostałe wybrakowane okna ktoś zabił spróchniałymi deskami. Całą najbliższą ścianę blaszanej konstrukcji pokrywała rdza i wszechobecne pnącza. Bałam się, że budynek rozleci się w drobny mak, jeśli postanowię się choćby o niego oprzeć. Ostrożnie poświeciłam telefonem przez szczeliny, próbując dostrzec cokolwiek. Wokół zapadał już półmrok, który jedynie utrudniał mi to zadanie. Ustaliłam, że w środku jest kilka niezidentyfikowanych przedmiotów, w większości przykrytych jakimiś brudnymi szmatami, ale liczyłam na więcej danych. Okrążyłam magazyn, poszukując drzwi albo jakiegokolwiek przejścia do wewnątrz. Były jedne, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, wyglądając znacznie solidniej niż całokształt; nie były może całkiem nowe, ale ząb czasu nie zdążył ich jeszcze nadgryźć. Przeklęłam pod nosem ogromną kłódkę zawieszoną centralnie naprzeciwko mojej twarzy. Gmerałam przy niej, licząc na cud, bo moje zdolności włamywacza plasowały się bardzo nisko. Nastawiłam uszu, kiedy usłyszałam jakiś podejrzany chrzęst dochodzący zza lewej ściany. Zamarłam, rozważając ucieczkę i powrót tutaj w ciągu dnia. W końcu zaryzykowałam krótki rekonesans, podążając za źródłem dźwięku.  
\- Fennick?! Co ty tu robisz? - Mój przenikliwy głos poniósł się echem po okolicy, aż sama się zlękłam.

\- Nie drzyj się tak, kobieto - powiedział gardłowo, po czym nastąpiła wartka wiązanka siarczystych przekleństw dotyczących "zasranego śniegu" oraz "zapchlonej okolicy". Dawny kumpel Nicka miał w tym zakresie naprawdę bogate słownictwo, niektórych z użytych przez niego wyrazów w życiu nawet nie słyszałam. - Cholera wie kto się napatoczy.  
\- Śledziłeś mnie? - zapytałam podejrzliwie, nie opuszczając swojej prowizorycznej broni.  
\- Niee, skądże - zironizował. Czułam się nieswojo ze świadomością, że w starciu z kijem bejsbolowym, który przerzucił sobie przez ramię, miałabym marne szanse na wygraną. - Spacerowałem.  
\- Tutaj?  
\- Nie udawaj głupiej, błagam. To przecież oczywiste, że mam cię na oku.  
\- Oszalałeś? - Odsunęłam się o krok, a potem o jeszcze jeden, tak dla pewności. - Praktycznie się nie znamy. Gadaj czego chcesz albo wynoś się!  
\- Pilnuję cię, mała - wyjaśnił w końcu z westchnieniem. - Nick martwi się, że wdepnęłaś w jakieś bagno.  
\- A więc to Bajer cię tu wysłał? - Wściekłam się natychmiastowo. Traktował mnie ostatnio jak zło konieczne, a śmiał wysłać za mną swojego przydupasa? Jakie prawo go do tego upoważniało?! - Obydwaj upadliście na te wasze puste głowy! Nie potrzebuję niańki. I nie jestem mała!  
\- Jesteś mała w porównaniu do większości mieszkańców Zwierzogrodu - zauważył błyskawicznie.  
\- Tak, ale nie dla kogoś kto sięga mi do pasa - odgryzłam się.  
\- Nie prosiłem się o tą fuchę, dobra? Wisiałem mu przysługę i on wybrał taki a nie inny sposób zapłaty. Czysty biznes, nic osobistego. - Zupełnie zignorował mój wysmakowany przytyk, niewdzięczny. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co powoduje niezrównoważone, irracjonalne, a dla mnie całkiem wręcz niepojętne zachowanie męskich osobników znajdujących się w obrębie mojego otoczenia. Jeden nagle dostał zaniku pamięci i zwątpił w moje kompetencje, trzymając mnie na dystans. Drugi zachowywał się wrednie, uprzykrzając mi życie, po czym nagle wyraził swoje domniemane zmartwienie, śledząc mnie za pośrednictwem dawnego przyjaciela. A ten z kolei wtyka swój nos w czyjeś sprawy, choć wcale o to nie prosiłam. I to ze mną było ponoć coś nie tak.  
\- Dobra, rób co chcesz. Spadaj albo zostań. Wszystko mi jedno. - Naburmuszyłam się, odwracając uwagę od niespodziewanego towarzystwa. Zastanawiałam się jakim cudem otworzyć felerną kłódkę. Przez chwilę szarpałam się z nią, mając nadzieję, że nadludzką siłą uda mi się zerwać łańcuch. Dobra, przesadziłam. To było niewykonalne. Moje bogate wyposażenie nie obejmowało niestety czegokolwiek chociaż zbliżonego do wytrycha. Miałam znacznie większe szanse na głodową śmierć pod tymi drzwiami niż dostanie się do środka. Przebierałam nogami by przynajmniej w małym stopniu rozgrzać skostniałe z zimna ciało. Znacznie trudniej się myśli, kiedy mózg zamienia się w lodową kostkę. Obeszłam budynek ponownie, chcąc odkryć jego słabe punkty. Fennick podążał za mną w milczeniu, a ja ignorowałam go jak tylko mogłam.

\- Nie możesz być poważna. - Nie wytrzymał w końcu, patrząc z naganą na moje usilne próby zerwania jednej z nadgniłych desek przybitych w miejscu wybitego okna.

\- Idź wkurzać kogoś innego - warknęłam na niego, będąc porządnie zziajana i spocona. - Ha!

W końcu oporny kawałek drewna ustąpił, tworząc wystarczającą lukę bym mogła się przez nią przecisnąć. Byłam dumna ze swojej zaradności, a jednocześnie zaniepokojona własną skłonnością do korzystania z okien w charakterze drzwi. Wdrapałam się na parapet, przechodząc do środka magazynu. Pomieszczenie było naprawdę stare, zalatywało stęchlizną, a warstwa unoszącego się kurzu łaskotała mnie w nos. Skrzywiłam się z niesmakiem, lustrując wszystko w świetle latarki. Na pierwszy rzut oka nikogo tu od dawna nie było, a jednak dostrzegałam pewne ślady świadczące o czyjejś obecności.

\- Lepiej stąd chodźmy - powiedział Fennick, przerywając moje staranne oględziny.

\- Niby czemu? - zapytałam, podchodząc do niego i patrząc we wskazanym kierunku. Ktoś tu nocował, świadczyło o tym prowizoryczne legowisko umoszczone pod ścianą.  
\- Ktokolwiek tu nocuje nie będzie zachwycony naszą wizytą. - Wycofał się ostrożnie, a ja podążyłam za nim. Ostatecznie mógł mieć trochę racji zważywszy na nieciekawą okolicę. Słyszałam naprawdę nieciekawe historie o tej dzielnicy. Nikt się tutaj nie zapuszczał, żaden policjant, ponieważ lepiej było zostawić w spokoju mieszkańców. Byli wrogo nastawieni wobec wszystkich spoza ich odizolowanej, zaściankowej społeczności. Mieli wolną rękę dopóki trzymali się granic własnego, zapuszczonego terytorium. Tak było znacznie lepiej, wiedziałam o tym, choć nie miałam dotąd bezpośredniego kontaktu. Szczerze mówiąc, myślałam, że te historie są mocno przesadzone i podkoloryzowane, ale chyba się myliłam.  
\- Ja wracam, a ty? - zapytałam, będąc już pod samochodem.  
\- Zakładając, że wrócisz prosto do domu... - Patrzył na mnie z wyraźną irytacją. Zupełnie jakby to była moja wina, że utkwił ze mną na cały wieczór.  
\- Właściwie to jak długo mnie śledzisz? - spytałam. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem w sposób, który sugerował, że wolałam nie wiedzieć. Jak ktoś kto cieszył się, że jego brzydka tajemnica nie została całkiem odkryta. Odwrócił się i odszedł, pogwizdując, szybko znikając mi z oczu.

Stanęłam przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do mieszkania Nicka. W pierwszej chwili chciałam krzyczeć i walić pięścią dopóki by nie otworzył, ale... nie miałam siły na awanturę. Nie w najbliższym czasie, a już z pewnością nie dzisiaj. Musiałam wreszcie wytłumaczyć tą chorą sytuację w jakiej się znaleźliśmy. Byłam zmęczona usprawiedliwianiem go na siłę przed samą sobą. Oby tylko miał dobre wytłumaczenie swojego zachowania, bo mogłam jedynie dać mu szansę wyjaśnić to wszystko ze względu na naszą przeszłość. Przypomniałam sobie te wszystkie wspólne chwile, przeżyte przygody, świetną współpracę. To uczucie szczęścia, kiedy zgodził się wypełnić papiery, dzięki którym miał przystąpić do policji by ze mną pracować. To jak mi wybaczył, a reszta spraw się ułożyła. Nie chciałam tego zaprzepaścić. Nacisnęłam klamkę, nie podejrzewając nawet, że ustąpi. Nick powinien dbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo i zamykać drzwi na klucz. Weszłam do środka powoli, wzdychając cicho, nie wiedziałam czego konkretnie mam się spodziewać.  
\- Nick? - rzuciłam w przestrzeń. W mieszkaniu panowały egipskie ciemności, a światło z korytarza leniwie sączyło się przez wciąż uchylone drzwi. Podskoczyłam nerwowo, kiedy lis zatrzasnął je znienacka lekkim pchnięciem i zapalił światło. Lustrował mnie uważnie wzrokiem z góry na dół. Pozwoliłam na to, ponieważ jego twarz wykrzywiała się w znajomy zmartwiony wyraz. Uznawszy, że nic mi nie jest, przyciągnął mnie do siebie mocno. Wpadłam w otwarte ramiona, z głową przyciśniętą do jego piersi, słuchając serca bijącego nienaturalnie szybko.  
\- Judy... moja Judy... Tak bardzo się bałem, że coś ci się stało - szeptał prosto do mojego ucha, zacieśniając uchwyt. Skrywała się w tym geście tak... rozpaczliwa desperacja, że zamarłam bez ruchu. Niewypowiedziane słowa zastygły na moich ustach, kiedy analizowałam jego wypowiedź. Byłam do reszty zagubiona. Brakowało mi mojego Nicka. Troskliwego, dobrego, uroczego, za którym wskoczyłabym w ogień. Nie chciałam pamiętać tej jego obcej wersji, drażliwej, nieprzyjemnej i zamkniętej w sobie. Wciąż jednak czekała nas poważna rozmowa.  
\- Nick, ja...  
\- Nie teraz - uciął, opierając rozgrzany policzek na czubku mojej głowy. - Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem czy mam zamiar krzyczeć. Musisz koniecznie przestać doprowadzać mnie do szaleństwa.

\- Nie rozumiem cię - wyznałam, odsuwając się nieco, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w twarz. - Najpierw mnie odrzucasz, obrażasz, ranisz... a teraz śmiesz się martwić?

Patrzył mi z powagą prosto w oczy. Przez krótki moment ważył swoje słowa zanim postanowił się odezwać. Jakby nie do końca wiedział, co chce mi przekazać.

\- Przepraszam, Karotka. Miałem ciężki czas ostatnio. Byłem chory, a wszystko pozostałe się pogmatwało. Nie powinienem wyładowywać na tobie swojej frustracji spowodowanej bezradnością. Naprawdę... naprawdę mi przykro.

\- A Fennick?! Co to za pomysł ze śledzeniem mnie? - Podparłam łapki na biodrach. Nie zamierzałam łatwo mu odpuścić, nawet jeśli w głębi ducha strasznie mi ulżyło.

\- Przecież to oczywiste. Po twojej ostatniej akcji... tak, słyszałem jak brawurowo rzuciłaś się w pogoń za uzbrojonym przestępcą, prawie dostałem zawału. Nie możesz wiecznie stawiać na szali swojego życia! To było głupie i nieodpowiedzialne. - Podniósł głos, wyraźnie podenerwowany, co nieco zbiło mnie z pantałyku. - Czy ty chociaż przez chwilę pomyślałaś o innych? O tych, którzy załamaliby się gdyby coś się tobie stało? Jak ja bym się czuł, wiedząc, że to z mojej winy jakiś idiota zrobił ci krzywdę?!  
\- Ja... To nie... - Język mi się plątał, byłam naprawdę poruszona jego płomienną przemową. Nie chciałam sprawiać kłopotu ani przysparzać zmartwień. Tak naprawdę to nie brałam pod uwagę możliwości, że komukolwiek, poza rodziną, mogłoby na mnie zależeć. - Sama byłabym sobie winna.  
\- Nie - zaprzeczył gwałtownie, przykucnąwszy przy mnie tak, że spoglądałam na niego z góry. Zamrugałam, ponieważ oczy mi się szkliły. - Gdybym nie zachował się jak ostatni kretyn to byłabyś tu ze mną wtedy. Tu, a nie na ulicy, w samym centrum niefortunnych zdarzeń. Zwierzogród już nie jest bezpiecznym miejscem, Judy. Nie mogę pozwolić byś radziła sobie sama. Powinienem być przy tobie, chronić cię. Dopóki nie będę w stanie tego robić, Fennick zapewni ci towarzystwo. Jeśli wolisz może zachować dyskrecję i trzymać się na dystans, jednocześnie mając cię na oku. Pozostawię ci wolną rękę przy wyborze.  
\- Nick, nie musisz się mną kłopotać. Dam sobie radę - powiedziałam, starając się zabrzmieć przekonująco. Chwycił mnie za łapkę i delikatnie splótł nasze palce.  
\- Umarłbym, gdyby coś ci się stało.


	11. Rozdział, w którym wracamy do gry

Ostatnie pięć dni minęło w zaskakująco szybkim tempie. Wolny czas spędzałam głównie w towarzystwie Nicka. Uwielbiałam go szczerze i nieodwracalnie. Jak nikt inny potrafił zagospodarować mój czas, skutecznie odwracając uwagę od spraw związanych z pracą. Nie udało mi się odwieść Fennicka od podążania za mną na każdym kroku. W końcu uznałam, że lepiej niech już chodzi obok niż trzyma się na dystans. I tak już prześladowało mnie dziwne przeczucie. Przez większość czasu miałam nieznośne wrażenie, że ktoś nieustannie mnie obserwuje. Czułam na plecach czyjeś czujne spojrzenie, ale zawsze kiedy się odwracałam to nikogo podejrzanego nie było. Fakt, że zawsze kiedy przychodziłam w odwiedziny do Nicka ten rozglądał się obsesyjnie i wymieniał z Fennickiem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia tylko utwierdzał mnie w tym przekonaniu. Żaden z nich jednak nie pisnął nawet słowa w tym temacie. Mogłam drążyć w nieskończoność, a i tak nic bym nie wskórała. Tymczasem moje podekscytowanie sięgnęło zenitu. Najlepszy policyjny zespół wracał wreszcie do gry!  
\- Oddaje to nadpobudliwe stworzenie w twoje ręce - powiedział sarkastycznie Fennick, kiedy po raz ostatni odprowadził mnie do mieszkania Nicka. Opierał się nonszalancko o framugę, drapiąc się od niechcenia po karku.  
\- Wielkie dzięki - parsknęłam. - Dobrze wiedzieć o własnym upadku w hierarchii społecznej.  
Roześmiali się szczerze, a wiszące w powietrzu napięcie zniknęło.  
\- To ja spadam - powiedział wreszcie, prostując się z potężnym ziewnięciem. - Rozumiem, że jesteśmy kwita?  
Nick skinął głową, zamykając mój nadgarstek w lekkim uścisku. Ostatnio robił to coraz częściej. Lubiłam żartować, że bada mój puls by sprawdzić czy wciąż żyję. Ciekawe czy byłby zaniepokojony gdyby odwiedzała go zombie-Judy.  
\- Dobrze spałeś? - spytałam z grzeczności, kierując się w dół klatki schodowej, zaraz po tym jak zamknął drzwi.  
\- Podejrzewam, że jakość mojego snu zmieściła się w granicy tego słowa. - Potarł skroń jakby dokuczał mu nieznaczny ból głowy. Przeskoczyłam ostatnie dwa stopnie.  
\- Kawa? - Zaproponowałam, wiedząc, że wielokrotnie popędzała go do prawidłowego funkcjonowania. Był znacznie przyjemniejszy po wypiciu przynajmniej jednej filiżanki. Wspominałam już, że podejrzewałam u niego głęboko zakorzenione uzależnienie? Prawdopodobnie kilkakrotnie, ale jakie to ma znaczenie, jeśli chory nie ma świadomości własnej przypadłości? Nie chciałam być tą, która go o tym poinformuje.  
\- Byłoby miło - mruknął, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Wygląda na to, że jedyną aktywną osobą tego dnia miałam być ja.  
Zafundowałam mu tą upragnioną kawę, żeby mógł uzupełnić niedobory kofeiny płynącej w jego żyłach. Przepuścił mnie przodem na schodach, ale zatrzymałam się nagle tuż przed drzwiami na komendę główną, powodując małą kolizję. Nick wpadł na mnie, prawie zwalając mnie z nóg.  
\- Co jest, Karotka? - zapytał, cofając się trochę i chwytając moje ramię by pomóc mi utrzymać względną równowagę.  
\- Tak się jakoś złożyło, że Bogo może... no, wiesz...  
\- Nieee, nie wieeem - powiedział unosząc brew i przeciągając słowa by mnie rozdrażnić.  
\- Może żywić do mnie niewielką urazę - wymruczałam, obserwując z uwagą swoje stopy.  
\- Coś ty zrobiła? - Spojrzał na mnie jakby rozważał czy wciąż ma się przyznawać do mojej skromnej osoby czy raczej udawać, że nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy. Przeanalizowałam szybko swoje wspomnienie, decydując, że lepiej będzie jeśli się tego nie dowie.  
\- Nieważne. - Zamachałam łapkami w geście "nic nie słyszałeś", biorąc głęboki wdech by niemal natychmiast wejść do środka. Raz kozie śmierć, po co odwlekać nieuniknione. Czułam, że ruszył za mną, ale wolałam się nie odwracać. Witaliśmy się z każdym napotkanym współpracownikiem. Niektórzy wydawali się szczerze zadowoleni z naszego widoku. Kilku kolegów pogratulowało mi inwencji twórczej, czemu towarzyszyło zdumione spojrzenie Nicka przewiercające mnie na wylot. "Nic nie wiem" powiedziałam bezdźwięcznie, jedynie poruszając ustami. Absolutnie mi nie uwierzył. Nie spocznie dopóki nie pozna całej historii. _Niech to gęś kopnie._  
\- Cześć wam - rzekł Kojoto, zatrzymując się na sekundę, by klepnąć Nicka w ramię, a do mnie puścić porozumiewawcze oczko. - Fajnie, że jesteście. Nie miał kto robić zamieszania, kiedy was nie było.  
Następnie tak po prostu odszedł w swoją stronę. Zachichotałam z rozbawieniem. To było całkiem miłe, jeśli uznamy, że Kojot miał zamiar nas skomplementować, a nie obrazić. Wolałam myśleć, że to pierwsze.  
\- Pazurian! - Zamachałam, kiedy tylko jego głowa wychyliła się zza pudełka pełnego pączków. Wyszczerzył się szeroko, przełykając łapczywie to co akurat miał w ustach.  
\- Judy, cwaniaro! Czy szef zdążył cię już dopaść?  
\- Jeszcze nie - wyznałam, splatając łapki za plecami i balansując na czubkach palców z zażenowanym rumieńcem wpływającym niekontrolowanie na moje policzki. - W jakim jest dzisiaj humorze?  
\- Zabójczym - odpowiedział osobiście Bogo zza moich pleców. Przymknęłam na sekundę powieki, po czym przywołałam na twarz szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Szeeefiee - zawołałam z udawaną radością, obracając się na pięcie.  
Komendant miał niezwykle sceptyczną minę, a ręce założone na piersi, eksponując w ten sposób swoje kolosalne mięśnie.  
\- Ja cię kiedyś uduszę za te numery, Hopps - warknął, rzucając w moją stronę kluczykami od naszej służbowej fury. Złapałam je tylko dzięki refleksowi wyćwiczonemu podczas wielogodzinnych treningów. Mając je w garści, odważyłam się zerknąć ponownie na jego twarz, z zaskoczeniem odkrywszy, iż pokrywa ją szczere rozbawienie. Zamrugałam z zaskoczeniem, próbując nadążyć za jego zmiennym nastrojem. Chyba nie był już zły, ale głowy bym nie dała. - Macie zaległe ćwiczenia na strzelnicy. Widzę was tam za godzinę.  
Poszedł sobie, zatrzymując na końcu holu Marlenę, by zamienić z nią kilka słów.  
\- Nie wiem jak ty to robisz, że wszystko uchodzi ci płazem - podsumował Pazurian z uznaniem pobrzmiewającym w głosie.  
\- Ona po prostu powinna urodzić się kotem, bo zawsze spada na cztery łapy - wtrącił się Nick, czochrając mi futro na głowie, wprowadzając tym samym chaos. Automatycznie przygładziłam włoski łapką, przewracając oczami.  
\- Mówiłam ci. Umiem o siebie zadbać - wystawiłam mu język, co oboje skwitowali śmiechem. - Chodź, mój ty niedowiarku. Najwyższa pora odebrać broń.  
W czasie naszej wędrówki do magazynu miałam dość czasu by porządnie się zastanowić. Próbowałam wyhaczyć moment, w którym zaczęłam określać lisa jako coś "mojego". To przychodziło tak naturalnie, jakbym podświadomie czuła, iż do mnie przynależy. Brzmiało... dobrze. Prawidłowo, a przede wszystkim prawdziwie. Mój, powtórzyłam w myślach, smakując to słowo i delektując się nim. Zwróciłam uwagę, że ani razu Nick nie zaprotestował ani mnie nie poprawił. Zbliżyliśmy się do siebie, stwierdziłam całkowicie w to wierząc. Dostrzegłam, że dystans między nami zupełnie zniknął. Przykładowo, stykaliśmy się ramionami, kiedy szliśmy obok siebie. A nasze ciała instynktownie dopasowywały się się do siebie nawzajem, jakbyśmy byli zsynchronizowani. Niejednokrotnie łapałam się przecież na tym, że wprost czytał mi w myślach, wypowiadając własne zdanie, ale nie byłam tego ŚWIADOMA. Dopiero kiedy to naprawdę dotarło do mojego opornego mózgu, poczułam się skrępowana i speszona. Potrząsnęłam głową, chcąc pozbyć się niepożądanych myśli. Nie do końca pojmowałam własne uczucia, ale wiedziałam, że zbliżam się do niebezpiecznego punktu. I tak już za bardzo się przywiązałam. Prawdopodobnie powinnam to powstrzymać, zdusić w zarodku, lecz byłam bezradna. Stanowczo będę tego żałować.  
\- ...halo? - Głos Nicka przebił się przez grubą warstwę myśli kłębiących się wewnątrz mojej głowy. Popatrzyłam na niego z jawnym ogłupieniem. - Ziemia do Karotki.  
\- Co? - palnęłam głupio zanim zarejestrowałam, że zdążył się już w pełni uzbroić, podczas gdy ja błądziłam myślami wokół planety "Judy ma przechlapane". - Aha, tak. Jasne.  
Pozbierałam graty z prędkością światła by nie robić z siebie większej idiotki niż do tej pory. Nie byłam opóźniona umysłowo, nawet jeśli sprawiałam takie wrażenie. Nick nie spuszczał mnie z oka, a ja szłam w zaparte, pozorując niedomyślność.  
Komendant postanowił obserwować uważnie nasze dzisiejsze zmagania z bronią aby mieć pewność, że wciąż pamiętamy jak to robić. Tak przynajmniej raczył nas poinformować, co według mnie było jawną zniewagą. Przecież to jak z jazdą na rowerze, tych umiejętności zwyczajnie się nie zapomina. Bez wątpienia nie w jeden, krótki tydzień.  
Posłałam mu ponure spojrzenie zanim prędko wystrzelałam cały magazynek. Wciąż byłam w tym najlepsza. Chociaż to niezmiennie mi się w życiu udawało.  
\- Mogę już iść? - spytałam ze zniecierpliwieniem bowiem dalsze przebywanie w towarzystwie Nicka mogło skutkować awarią systemu. Było mi okropnie duszno, a w żołądku wirowało nieprzyjemnie. Modliłam się w duchu, by nie zwymiotować.

\- Tak, widziałem wystarczająco. - Jego mina wyraźnie mówiła, że nie był szczególnie zachwycony. Chyba sądził, że będzie mnie tutaj gnębił przez następną dobę, a tu proszę: niespodzianka. Nie przejmowałam się tym, bo zezwolił mi na odejście, więc wybiegłam stamtąd prawie w podskokach. Byle znaleźć się jak najdalej. Przemknęłam korytarzami, pilnując by nie rzucać się zbędnie w oczy, po czym wpadłam z impetem do naszego wspólnego gabinetu, zatrzaskując drzwi. Oparłam się o nie plecami, gotowa powstrzymać w ten sposób choćby i koniec świata, a nie tylko tego kto chciałby akurat zajrzeć do środka. Liczyłam w myślach do dziesięciu co zwykle skutecznie pozwalało mi się uspokoić i wyciszyć. Tym razem też nieco pomogło. Musiałam się opamiętać. Nie mogłam dopuścić, by rządziły mną jakieś żałosne uczucia, które zapewne i tak nie były odwzajemnione. Co ja w ogóle bredzę? To jakieś kompletne nieporozumienie. Dopowiadałam sobie wątki tam, gdzie zupełnie nic nie było. Łączyła nas jedynie przyjaźń. Bardzo zażyła, stale pogłębiająca się, ale wciąż wyłącznie przyjaźń. Tak. Tego się trzymajmy. Po co szukać dziury w całym? Problemu, który nie istnieje? Parsknęłam z rozbawieniem, kwitując tym samym własną głupotę. Niepotrzebnie zawracałam sobie tym głowę. Nick pewnie tarzałby się ze śmiechu, gdyby usłyszał o czym ja myślę. Pokręciłam głową z dezaprobatą, gruntownie uspokojona, nieśpiesznie podchodząc do biurka. Włączyłam monitor i gapiłam się na napis, który pokrywał cały ekran:  
PRZESTAŃ SIĘ WTRĄCAĆ W NIE SWOJE SPRAWY, MAŁY KRÓLICZKU, ZANIM SPOTKA CIĘ NIEMIŁY PRZYPADEK.  
Wzdrygnęłam się gwałtownie, chociaż próbowałam sobie wmówić, że to tylko głupi dowcip. Ktoś ewidentnie stroił sobie ze mnie żarty. Przyczepiona nad monitorem kamerka, świeciła się na zielono, sygnalizując stały przekaz. Przyciski nie reagowały w żaden sposób, mimo że wciskałam je całkiem mocno. W końcu nie wytrzymałam i drżącymi łapkami wyrwałam przedłużkę z kontaktu.

\- Co to miało być?! - zawołał zbulwersowany Nick od progu. - Nie zostawia się towarzysza broni na pastwę losu. Myślałem, że zmiażdży mnie samym spojrzeniem, kiedy się ewakuowałaś. Ej, co jest? Futro ci zbielało.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego blado, w skupieniu pilnując by nogi nie dygotały mi jak przerażona galareta.

\- Trochę tu duszno i komputer się zwiesił - rzuciłam szybko, postanawiając, że chwilowo zachowam to dla siebie. Serce łomotało mi w piersi, kiedy powtarzałam w myślach, że to był tylko żałosny, kretyński dowcip. Alternatywa mało mi się podobała, bo albo ktoś od nas współpracował z nadawcą tej wiadomości... Albo, co gorsza, szpiegowali nasz system i bez problemu uzyskiwali do niego dostęp. Co powinnam zrobić?


End file.
